Disgruntled Past Stormy Future
by Silent Will
Summary: Daisuke has a troubled past, and thinks he's a burden to others, but then his best friend Dark falls in love with him and they're thrown into some awkward events. Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted that is mentioned in the story, but the plot is MINE MINE MINE!!

Btw, I hope you guys can forgive me if I write like a baka, I'm not that good at writing fan fictions, and this story is actually still not finished, so I hope you guys can review and tell me if there's anything wrong with it.

Daisuke's POV

"Itai!" I yelped as I tripped on something, landing flat on my face and twisting my ankle in the process, "Aw! Aw! Aw! Aw! OUCH!!" I continued to yell as I rubbed my poor ankle, I knew it was twisted since it hurt so much. "Hey Daisuke!" yelled a friend of mine when he heard me screaming in pain, it was Takeshi Saehara, one of my childhood friends, he ran to me in an awkward fashion(well let's just say he runs funnily /swear drop/). "Hey Daisuke what's wrong? The whole class probably heard you," he said cheerfully, much to my annoyance. "My ankle's twisted that's what's wrong! I probably tripped on my shoe laces or something."

" Oh..." said Takeshi after a long pause, by that time I was already on my feet, limping to the nurse's office. "Hey wait for me!" Takeshi noticed me moving and offered to help me as we went to the destination, I put a hand on his shoulder and was surprised(as in disgusted) at how dirty his sports t-shirt was, he really liked gym class I guess. Most of the students saw me limping and kept on bugging me about what exactly happened, and they kept on saying things like ," Oh poor Daisuke's hurt," or "My gosh Daisuke-kun you better go see the nurse(as if I wasn't already going to)". Suddenly the prospect of getting both my ankles twisted wasn't such a bad idea.

I groaned when I realize that the nurse's office was further than I expected, I told Takeshi that I could manage myself once we got into the building, and thankfully he wasn't so stubborn to protest. Here I was, Daisuke Niwa, limping like a fool, I felt mad at myself, no because I looked like a total baka who was about to fall at every step I take, but because I couldn't stand the pain, I kept making those hissing sound when you're in pain. "You're pathetic Daisuke Niwa," I said to myself.

I knocked politely on the door, and a sweet voice told me to come in. It was Miss Freederet, the school nurse obviously, " Well what do we have here Daisuke?" She said cheerfully. " Well I have a twisted ankle, Miss." Miss Freederet made an enlightened expression, and quickly grabbed her medical supplies and started treated me, dabbing some ointment and wrapping my foot in a bandage. Tightly. " There you go!" She said cheerfully as she slapped my back three times(strong slaps to boot). " Now go get some rest and lie down on one of the beds, I have some computer games to play."

Now at first glance you would assume that the fair Miss Freederet would be a dainty, quiet, quaint and lady like woman. WRONG! She was really eccentric, and liked to do odd things for a lady, such as playing video games, participating in sports, eating large amount of food and NOT get fat, whipping children into doing their homeworks(ok scratch the last part that was probably just my imagination) and she's extremely naive sometimes, well who isn't in this school? I shook my head and sighed when I saw her concentrating on the computer game she was playing and ignoring everything else. I shrugged and decided to follow her advice and rest.

As I slumped down on the cozy white bed, someone beside me said," Daisuke did you hurt yourself in gym class again?" I jerked my head and sat up straight as I was immediately pleased to see a handsome male student who had gorgeous violet hair that matched his amethyst eyes, and he had a thin and slender body. He was Dark Mousy, my very best friend in the whole wide world. "DARK!!" I yelled out happily, grinning as I did, " Yeah I kinda twisted my ankle when I tripped on something. So what are you here for?"

" Well I was getting bored in gym class and decided to sneak into here, I wanted to lie to Miss Freederet but I think she predicted it and just told me to do whatever I want. She was in a really intense computer game." Both of us laughed, but we soon stopped when Miss Freederet yelled out, " Would you two just shoosh?! Can't you see that the final boss is PAWNING me?!" I sighed quietly when I heard her, recovering when I noticed Dark staring at me. " You've been cutting yourself again haven't you Daisuke?" said Dark plainly, I frowned, my eyebrows arched downwards," That's none of your business Dark." Obviously I didn't want to talk about it. " Daisuke you know you're not supposed to do that, I'm really worried about you. Look, I won't hurt your feelings by mentioning your past, but Daisuke, but torturing yourself like that isn't right."

" I know that..." I grumbled as I look away, trying to hide my tears from Dark, memories of my past started appearing in my mind, and I started to whimper and sob. I couldn't control my emotions and started crying, as silently as I could, but Dark heard me and went to my side, putting a hand around me, " It's ok Daisuke don't cry, you did nothing wrong, it wasn't your fault, please Daisuke, I'm here for you I'm your best friend, you can always count on me if you need my help."

Just then the school bell rang, signaling the end of today's lessons, I rubbed away my tears and told Dark that he should go home first, and I lied that I was okay and there was no need to worry. He believed me and waved goodbye as he exited the office, I responded in kind with a fake smile. I wasn't fine nor okay, but I didn't want to be a burden to my best friend. I scratched my head in frustration as I felt completely worthless and useless, the very same feeling I felt two years ago, when my life was completely shattered...

Dark's POV

I regretted when I left Daisuke, even though he told me that he was going to be fine, I wasn't so sure about that. Daisuke's past was a sad one, two years ago, he saw his family's dead body and his house blew up with his very own eyes, for what reason did the culprits massacre Daisuke's family he never told me, but that day Daisuke didn't cry, even though the grief and anguish was plain on his face. He never got over it, and he never chose to talk to anyone about it, he never mentioned how sad he was, which is what worries me so much.

The way he deals with it is by cutting himself non-stop, I won't say he's being irrational, because he lost the people who were close to him, but I just wish he would someday realize that he's not alone to bear the burden, he has friends to share the pain with. He has me. He can always count on me to never leave his side.

Why am I sounding so mushy? Well that's obvious, because I, Dark Mousy, am madly in love with that kawaii red-headed tenshi, Daisuke Niwa. At first, I doubted my feelings, because I was best friends with him for so long, and I thought that I ONLY viewed him as a best friend, but gradually the feeling never left instead it grew, and before long I found out that I couldn't take my eyes off him. I wanted so much to smother him in hot wet kisses, and I wanted him to be mine so badly.But I wasn't sure he would reciprocrate my feelings and I didn't dare to risk our friendship.

Okay back to reality, school was out and everyone was already walking and talking with each other, all headed for the exit while some of them were to stay back for daily cleaning duties(of course I never actually performed those tasks). The lessons were done and everyone was happily going home, when I saw a couple holding hands with each other and walking together, I couldn't help but feel envious of them. Oh well, I didn't have time to think about that because the Harada twins and Mio Hio ran straight to me.

" Hey Dark how's it going?" said Mio in her typical Japanese slash American accent(uhh...yeah it was half Japanese and half America. Heh.) as we both did a high five. Mio was a foreign exchange student from America, she was very active in sports and was a bit of a tomboy, she was also a friendly rival of Riku, both of them constantly tried to beat each other at their own games, but they were the best of friends. " Fine," I replied casually, " And what brings the three beautiful ladies to the nurse's office?"

" Well we heard that Daisuke twisted his ankle and since we have nothing to do when we go home we decided to visit him," said the red-haired Risa cheerfully(oh yeah, forget to mention, Mio was living with the Harada twins). She started to go in when I blocked her, " Daisuke's fine, I can assure you. But he wants some alone time so we shouldn't bother him." " He's still dreading over 'that' huh?" said Riku. I nodded somewhat sadly.

"Well it can't be helped then...Come one Risa, Mio, let's go and grab something to eat at Krad's," and they raced for the exit, well, except Risa, she couldn't keep up with them. I gave one last glance at the nurse's office, reluctant to leave Daisuke, and then went to grab my bag to go home. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted that is mentioned in the story, but the plot is MINE MINE MINE!!

Daisuke's POV

"How could I be so stupid!?" I yelled out aloud when I reached my apartment, I locked my door and put my bag in my bedroom, stretching my arms as I went to grab a snack to eat. I found a chocolate bar in the fridge and sat down to eat it. I had a terrible sweet tooth, I couldn't resist candy or chocolate, which I why I had to brush my teeth a lot to keep it from rotting. Strangely enough, I never became fat because of my addiction to candy.

I was frustrated with myself then, I shouldn't have asked Dark to leave, I should have asked him to stay with me! Chikusho!! Daisuke Niwa you are such an idiot, you had the chance to have some time with your beloved Dark Mousy but you just HAD to tell him to go home!! Yeah I know it's obvious that I, Daisuke Niwa, was madly in love with that gorgeous hot teen Dark Mousy, I wanted to be his and his alone, yearning to be in his arms. But nonetheless I wasn't going to risk out precious friendship just to find out that he was gay or not!

The sun was setting fast as an orange beam of light temporarily blinded me, and I decided to make dinner for myself, which was instant ramen. Ever since my family died I started living here, in this small but comfortable apartment, due to the destruction of my old house. Since I was only a teenager, I was supposed to temporarily live in an orphanage to wait until I was adopted. Psh. I did not want to be adopted by some stranger who might very well abuse me, so I decided to ask a rich uncle of mine to prevent this from happening. After a long and boring process, I finally got to live by myself, using the money that my uncle gave to me monthly.

After I hastily gulped down my food, I went to the bathroom to take a shower, I stripped myself of clothes and saw in the mirror a body full of cuts and scars. One look and it would scare any normal person, but I've lived through enough pain to feel nothing. I decided to add one more scar to the collection, and swiftly grabbed a razor blade and slid a long cut on my arm, drawing crimson blood the same color as my eyes. I wasn't sure when the bleeding stopped, but when did I started crying. Cutting usually calmed me down, but sometimes it reminds me of how my family died and I just couldn't control myself. I grabbed the razor blade and inflicted another wound on my right arm, albeit with more force. I proceeded to bury my face in my knees and continued crying.

When I finally had my shower and changed my clothes, I went to my bed room and sat down in front of the computer. The computer was...a present from Dark on my fourteenth birthday, how he got the money I never found out. He gave me this gift, so that I could spend time on it instead of cutting myself. But I just couldn't stop cutting, I was addicted to it, and I hate myself because of it. Dark tried so hard to stop me from cutting and I repaid him by not stopping. 'ARGHHH!!!' I yelled in my mind as I scratched my head in utter frustration and anger.

After I relaxed a little, I started writing my sixth yaoi fiction. Yes you heard me right, I was a yaoi fan fiction writer, and a very accomplished one too. I had written only five fan fiction, and it was always pouring with reviews. Hundreds of them came everyday, and I noticed that some of them were my classmates as well(they weren't very creative with their user names). My user name was 'Saint Bloodied Tenshi', and no one realized that I was the author of those fan fiction.

I typed and typed, never stopping even to go to the bathroom, until it was ten o'clock, and I felt extremely sleepy. I left the computer on because I was lazy to switch it off, I yawned tiredly and went to bed, hugging a very cute chibi doll. The doll was a strange dog and rabbit hybrid that had a pair of crimson eyes like me, and I decided to call it With, for some strange reason. I jerked my head to the left, and through a conveniently placed window I could see the night sky filled with stars. The stars always made me feel at ease each time I stared at them, and my gaze never left them, until I slowly became asleep...

' I found myself running, carrying a leather school bag on my back, for some odd reason I had a strange, happy feeling inside of me, like was eager to go somewhere. My red hair whipped about in the zephyr as I took every shortcut to my destination. Gradually I arrived at...my home, my old home. I reached out to turn the knob but I was surprised to find the door partially opened, I ignored it and went inside the house, taking my shoes off simultaneously. I rushed to the living room with a bright smile, only to be replaced with a horrified look. I hardly uttered a sound when I saw my okaa-san, oto-san and ojii-chan lying dead on the floor, in a pool of crimson blood. Several bullets had pierced their hearts, and they had a frightening expression on their faces, the last facial expression they had before they were murdered. Then I heard voices, unfamiliar and sinister voices that came from the second floor. " Sir, we've eliminated everyone in the premises, as well as performed a thorough search, but there's no sign of what we seek." " Well then find harder- wait, I think I heard someone entering the house, quick! He must have it!" I knew. I knew they were talking about me. I knew that THEY were the people who murdered my family. And I knew that they were going to kill me next, but I couldn't move, my muscles were not responding to me, and I was rooted to the ground. My mind was a tempest of all sorts of emotions, grief, anger, sadness, anxiety, confusion... But before they came down, someone from behind grabbed me and pulled me out of my trance, as well as the house. Then I realized that I was being pulled away by Dark, " Dark what's going on? Where are you pulling me to?" I asked him. " To safety, Daisuke these people are dangerous, they want to kill you! Come on we have to leave now!" I wasn't sure what exactly had happened, when I looked back at my house, I almost screamed when I saw my home exploding-'

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed as I jumped up from my sleep, immediately I started panting and found myself sweating like shit. I calmed myself down by telling myself that it was just a nightmare, even though it was a reality two years ago. I just sat on my bed for five minutes, then after realizing that I didn't want to go back to sleep because of the nightmare, I decided to check if I got any new e-mails. Luckily for me the computer was still on, laziness does pay off. Suddenly I noticed on my Windows Live Messenger that someone was still online, and guess what? It was Dark.

/Hi, umm...Dark? You still awake?"/I typed.

/Daisuke? Why haven't you gone to bed yet?/ He typed.

/Well I had a terrible nightmare, and when I woke up I didn't want to sleep./

/Ah I see, well I hope it isn't anything serious, wouldn't want poor Daisuke to be deprived of beauty sleep./

/Ha-ha, real funny, so what's your excuse of staying up so late?/

/Insomnia. Or maybe it was because of the coffee I had./

/Definitely the coffee, you drink that stuff all the time./

/Well at least I'm not drinking any alcohol, neh?/

/Hmm...you got a point there...wait, DID you have alcohol before?/

So we chatted on and on, it wasn't anything important, in fact we only talked about random stuff, but it felt so blissful to be able to have a decent chat with Dark. I would always be eager to see his replies, and he never disappointed me. I saw the clock and it was already 2 in the morning, but I was reluctant to leave the computer.

/Hey Daisuke./

/Yeah? Dark?/

/I need to tell you something. Something really important./

/Oh sure, just lay it on me./ I wondered what he was trying to tell me then.

/Well the truth is...well I...whatever happens Dai, promise that we'll always be best friends./

/What are you talking about Dark? Of course we'll be./ Wow it really sounded that he was about to confess to me.

/Okay, Daisuke, I'll type this word by word. I.../

Just when I thought that the love of my life might have had feelings for me, and just when I was about to find out whether me and Dark had a shot at a relationship, the electricity went out. The screen went black and so did everything else around me, I banged the computer and when I found out that it was impossible to bring the electricity to life, I threw myself on the bed. The whole apartment must've heard me when I yelled, " CHIKUSHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted in the story, but the plot itself is mine mine MINE!

AN: By the way, Chikusho means Dammit, Aishiteru means I love you. In case any of you are confused.

Chapter 3:

Dark's POV:

"RIIIIINNNGGGGGG," I switched off the alarm as I woke up from my slumber, with a yawn I stretched my lanky arms in the air. I had only slept for a few hours and I was extremely tired, chatting with Daisuke last night must've cure my insomnia. Speaking of which, I was about to confess to Daisuke about my feelings, but when I was about to the power went out, and I almost exploded. Sigh...at least that meant that I could confess to him personally, and besides it would be more sincere that way. I'm just not sure when's the right time though.

When I was about to go to the bathroom to clean myself, I suddenly noticed a picture of me and my family on the table, I picked up and saw myself when I was six years old, along with my mother and my father, I remembered that this was taken while we were on vacation in Paris. That was the first and last vacation I had since my parents divorced.

I had lived alone ever since they separated, but I wasn't an orphan, my mother was currently living in Hong Kong, with my grandmother and grandfather, occasionally she would write letters to me to see how I was doing, and she sent me money monthly so I could sustain myself since we both knew that dad wouldn't have given a damn to care for me. Speaking of him, I lost contact with him two years ago, after he beat me and left me to die in this house.

I put the picture back, facing down, I didn't want to think about what happened in the past, every time I think of my dad I would become so angry at him for what he did to me and my mom, he was abusive, violent, cruel and unkind, he forced mom into divorcing with him, and he always said that I was a burden that should not have been borne.

Clenching my fist to control my anger, I hastily went to prepare myself for school. It took me little time to brush my teeth and wash my face, and thankfully I didn't have to spend so much time on my hair since it was naturally beautiful even without my intervention(I don't mean to sound like a narcissist but it was true). Anyway I wore my school uniform, I didn't tuck in the shirt since that would make me look dorky...Of course Daisuke was an exception. Almost anything he wore made him look drop dead gorgeous.

It wasn't long when I noticed that I was drooling while fantasizing Daisuke wearing different clothes in my mind. I decided to eat breakfast at Krad's, since there was nothing to eat around here. I breathed in the fresh air when I took a step outside the apartment, the building was not very big, and it only had ten rooms, but that also meant that the rent was dirt cheap.

I took a few turns and short cuts, and soon I reached Krad's 'All You Can Eat' restaurant. Okay so it wasn't exactly a restaurant, it was like a bar table, where customers can order their food and sit down while watching Krad cooked their meals in front of them, most of his food were fast food so it didn't took him long to prepare them obviously. His meals were excellent and delicious, and he claims that they're healthy as well, and I believed him, since me and Daisuke always ate here and we never get fat, for some strange reason. Speaking of which, Krad also sells candy, much to Daisuke's delight.

"Hey Dark, my man, how's it going, been picking up some chicks?" joked Krad, I grinned at his sense of humor, he knew very well that I was in love with Daisuke, because he was the first person that I told about my little crush on that cute red-head. " The hell with your silly jokes Krad, I've come here to eat not to listen to you kill me with your jokes," I said while smiling, and he responded in kind," So I assume you'll have your favorite?" I nodded to him as I took a seat, and he immediately started cooking.

At first glance you might think that Krad was much older than me right? WRONG! He's actually the same age as me, but he dropped out of school one day and told me that he hated studying so much and he wanted to start a cooking career instead. Fortunately for Krad his parents were very open-minded and they agreed to let krad open up a 'mini-restaurant' here. Krad had a somewhat odd personality, he likes to play the role as the comical character, and he likes to play with that long fringe in front of his face. Weird much.

" Hey Krad, " I said while I was munching on my food, " I tried to confess to Daisuke last night, but I failed. And now I don't know how am I suppose to confess to him. Got any tips for me?" The blonde stared at me for a second and made his thinking face, he even sat down and made a pose so that he looked EXACTLY like the sculpture made by Auguste Rodin, The Thinker. " Well Dark," he finally said, " Love works in a funny way, just when you think that everything is going smoothly, something bad might happen, and just when you're crying like a freakin' sissy, everything you had hoped for could happen right in front of your eyes. So my advice is to go with the flow, I'm sure that everything will turn out fine." I smiled as I said, " Okay, thanks for your wisdom then."

Abruptly, I almost had a heart attack when I saw a familiar red-head standing right beside me.

Daisuke's POV:

When I reached Krad's restaurant I saw Dark there, I went to sit beside him but I didn't expect to startle him, "Dark you okay? Sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that." He calmed down and said," Don't be I'm just a little jumpy today, by the way, I'm sorry about last night, the power at my apartment went out so my computer shut down." I was surprised that the same thing had happen to Dark as well, " Well actually I wanted to apologize to you too, the same thing happened to me last night, " I said with a sheepish grin, " By the way, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I obviously caught him off guard with my question, and he answered hesitantly, "Uh...I forgot, but it's probably nothing, Dai-chan."

I was disappointed that Dark wasn't going to confess to me, but then I quickly realized that he had called me 'Dai-chan', " HEY! What's up with the sudden pet-names?" I asked. Well," said Dark, " I think it makes you look cute." I twitched my eye as I blushed furiously, and I quickly turn away, pretending as if somebody had called my name, Dark had called me Dai-chan and now he was saying that I was cute! I then ordered a burger from Krad to distract myself from thinking about Dark's compliment, and when I calmed down I started to have normal conversation with him and Krad.

It wasn't when I looked at my watch did I realize that me and Dark were going to be damn late if we lingered here any longer, so I quickly told him," Dark we better go now before we get out ass fried by the wicked witch of the west(our dear disciplinarian)." He nodded and we both quickly left, while Krad immediately said, "Hey you two haven't paid yet!!" I was about to turn back when Dark said, " No worries Krad just put in on our tab and we'll pay you later." Even though we were already far away I heard Krad yelling, "MOUSY! NIWA! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!!" Dark and I then laughed our heads off despite knowing that Krad would kill us.

Just then my ankle suddenly hurt again and I bent down as I grimaced in pain, Miss Freederet had warned me that my injury might hurt again if I ran, and she was right. Dark noticed this and quickly went to my side, " Dai-chan are you all right? It's your ankle right?" I hid my painful expression and smiled to me, "Yeah, but I'm fine, it's nothing serious, why don't you go ahead, I'll catch up later."

Suddenly Dark went in front of me and crouched down, making a pose that implies he wanted to carry me. Oh dear God. I immediately said, " Dark it's okay, you don't need to carry me, I...I'm fine, really!." Dark then said," Dai-chan, it's not that I need to, I want to, please?" I could faintly notice the hint of desperation in his voice, heaving a big sigh, I submitted to his request.

So there I was, being carried by Dark, on our way to school. In truth, I really enjoyed it, I could relax and lay my head against his, and I could feel the touch of his gorgeous silky hair, and smell his captivating cologne, whether or not Dark noticed, I gripped my hands around his neck tighter. 'Aishiteru Dark-san' I whispered oh so quietly, too quiet for him to hear me.

When we were at the school gates I quickly told Dark that I was fine and he let me down, thereafter we walked normally to school, talking like nothing had happened. "Oh my god, Dai-chan I'm having class with the wicked witch, so I better rush to class ASAP, see you in math class." And he left hastily, waving to me as I responded in kind, I smiled at him and my gaze never left him, until he was inside the class room, out of my sight.

I sighed, I knew that one day, I would have to confess to him about my feelings to him. Love was always a complicated matter, and it only makes it worst that I was in love with another boy, what with all the damn homophobes out there. I thought of talking about it with Krad, who was the only person who knew that I was in love with Dark, when I suddenly bumped into two of the most annoying people in the world, Aima Hore and Meab Itch.

"Hey Niwa," said Aima all to unfriendly, " You keep your hands off Dark because he's ours." Meab then said, " Yeah you better not make him gay with you slut." I was infuriated with those two, they were always trying to seperate me and Dark, bragging how they were perfect for Dark and bull shit. " Shut the fuck up, Dark's my best friend and nothing you do will seperate us, got it?!" I said with a cold fury.

They weren't very good at retaliating though, because they merely sticked out their tongue in spite and stupidity, but I knew something that they didn't, " Why don't you two go read some yaoi fiction? I heard that Saint Bloodied Tenshi had just finished up a chapter, he's your favorite author after all." It was so satisfying to see the horror on their faces, I knew all along that they read MY yaoi fiction.

"How...how did you know Niwa?" said Aima, and I said triumphantly, " That's because I'm really close to the author, and I could accidentally get you two blocked, so if you wanna continue reading SBT's fiction, shut the fuck up and leave me alone." They were obviously scared and quickly ran away. Well, so writing yaoi is a positive thing then. The school bell then rang and I quickly went to class.

AN: I hope you guys like it, and FYI, pronounce 'Aima Hore' and 'Meab Itch' quickly to see why I named them like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

Dark's POV:

Phew. After hours of non-stop lecturing, it was finally recess, time to breathe some fresh air, grab something to eat, and most importantly reunite with Daisuke. But I wasn't the only one eager to get out of the stuffy classrooms, as hordes of other students were in the hall, pushing and shoving at each other, much to my utter annoyance. And oh look, in the middle of the crowd was big, fat ugly gorilla...wait, a gorilla?! Oh, it was just the school's vice principal.

Among the horde of brunettes and black-haired student, I found my prey-err I mean best friend Daisuke, and happily went to his side. But just when I was close enough to call his name, I was blocked by two extremely bitchy girls(Scratch that, I'm not even sure if they were human...) Meab and Aima. Those two were...argh, indescribably irritating, I was sort of their 'idol', so they always tried to 'hit' on me, and seeing me and Daisuke hanging out, they would always try to get rid of him. So basically they had a stupid crush on me and they were sure that Daisuke was their main obstacle, and constantly bothered both of us.

"DARK!! There you are, we've been searching you for ages!" said the all too annoying Aima, and if that wasn't enough she did the hair flip that many flirty girls did. Psh. Meab then tried to act cute (Eww eww!) and said," Dark, you aren't meeting with Daisuke are you? You know, he isn't a good person, you should probably keep a distance from him." Aima then nodded her head furiously, wow it was like they practiced. "Well, in fact I am meeting with Daisuke, so if you would kindly make way, ladies, I don't want to keep my BEST friend waiting." I said, emphasizing on the word 'best'.

Just then Daisuke saw me and walked towards me , his face turning to utter disgust when he saw Aima and Meab, " Haven't you two learnt your lessons yet? Get away from me and Dark." I winced when I heard Daisuke's hostility in his voice, but he only acted with an attitude when those two show up. " Look who's talking, you're the one who's always bugging Dark with your presence," hissed Aima, and if that wasn't enough Meab had to childishly stick out her tongue at him, and immediately I could sense the murderous intent that was emitting from Daisuke. I had to think fast before Daisuke lost it and went all berserk on those two, though that would be fun to watch...Argh I'm not thinking straight, but that maybe due to the fact that I wasn't straight in the first place...

I slapped myself to clear my thoughts, and confronted with the impending chaos I snapped my fingers as I brainstormed and had an idea. Moving towards Daisuke, I quickly whispered something into his ear, he immediately blushed and said a 'WHAT?!", but I quickly reassured him that it would worked. When he agreed to do so I hastily set my plan into motion.

Gently but quickly I pushed Daisuke against the wall, my hands restraining his while I slowly advanced forword, and for the first time I pressed my lips against his, Daisuke closed his eyes and was blushing furiously, and I felt a little sorry for him. But just a little. I started to move my head as I kissed him passionately, our lips parting for just a second before I kissed him again, I wanted so badly to touch his tongue with mine, but I was afraid that I would go to far. I guessed that for the time being I could only smother him with my lips. To add effect I even moaned loudly, but I didn't expect Daisuke to do the same.

I threw a glance at the two and grinned (mentally) when I saw the shocked and horrified look on their ugly faces, and without another word they furiously marched away, and I knew that they wouldn't bother us again. But Daisuke didn't they were gone, did he? So I decided to kiss him just a bit longer...I thought that it was going to be the first and last kiss I had with Daisuke, so I wanted it to last...

But just then camera flashes were heard and both of us quickly parted lips, blushing as we did. I saw to my left, Riku Harada standing beside her twin siter, Risa, who was taking pictures of me and Daisuke with Takeshi's camera. How did I know it was Saehara's? Well that's because the strap was still around his neck and he was um...suffering because of that.

When Risa saw that we were looking at her she sighed, " Aww, why did you two stop, you two were adorable and I wanted to take more pictures..." Riku snorted and said, " Oh stop it, can't ypu see that they were trying to get rid of Meab and Aima ya yaoi addict." I laughed and nodded my head," Yeah it was our secret plan." I noticed that Daisuke was still foggy on what had happened, but I just smile and put my hand on his shoulder, " Let's go grab some food Daisuke." And he quickly obeyed.

When the six of us (Daisuke, me, Mio, the twins and Takeshi) all obtained our lunches we started to talk casually, like we always did. Well actually Mio and Risa were busy talking about rumors and gossiped about everything girly. Just then Riku spoke," Ahem, if I may have your attention, Risa and I are planning to have a little camping trip up in the mountains nearby, and we would like to invite the four of you to come with us. We've already invited Krad, so are you guys gonna come?"

" Oh I'm definitely in," said Mio, ever so enthusiastically, " It'll be a blast, totally! Boys, are you coming with?" Takeshi crossed his arms and made his thinking face, " I dunno, I have to check and see if my busy schedule would allow me to." This time it was Mio who snorted, " Yeah right, don't tell me you're planning to spy on girls again?!" Everyone laughed despite there were other people around us staring at us questioningly, Takeshi stood up and yelled at us as he blushed, " H-Hey!! Don't say things that aren't completely true, Mio! Fine! I'll come to the trip then!"

" You know I'll come," I said calmly, and when I noticed that Daisuke was giving no response, I said," Daisuke is something the matter? Don't you wanna come with me to the camping trip?" Daisuke then looked at me and the others with a puzzled look, as if he was coming out of a trance, " Of course I'm coming!! I wouldn't want to miss a golden opportunity like this." I decided to tease him and said," A golden opportunity to do what?" That made Daisuke panicked, " W-W-What?! N-N-Nothing, I umm...oh nothing!!" Once again we laughed and I patted Daisuke's head as I saw him blushing."

Just when we were happily eating our lunches, some baka just HAD to scream, " FOOD FIGHT!!" Without a moment's delay food were being flinged EVERYWHERE. Mashed potatoes, tomatoes, celeries etc. were flung to the left while burgers and french fries were throwned to the right, it was utter chaos in the cafeteria. I hated food fights so I did my best to avoid the food, while Mio, Risa, Riku and Takeshi were bombarding food to the other students, I couldn't help but think that they practiced.

I knew Daisuke hate food fights as well I pulled him down under the tables along with me and we sat down on the floor while the food fight onslaught continued, to make sure Daisuke wasn't 'attack' I hugged him from behind and pulled him closer to me, it was only after a while that I realize what I was doing, and I blushed at the thought that I was hugging Daisuke. I started to loosen my grip but Daisuke quickly put his hand on mine and prevented me from doing so. My mind was a tempest as I thought, "Daisuke wanted me to hug him?!" I then said, " Daisuke? Are you trying to -

Abrutply the school principal kicked the cafeteria door opened and boomed, " ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS I DON'T KNOW WHICH SIMPLETON STARTED THIS FOOD FIGHT AND I DON'T CARE. I WANT EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU TO GET INTO CLASS NOW!!!" Every one of us quietly obeyed and we frantically exited the cafeteria. My hand was holding Daisuke's as we got out, but immediately when we were walking towards the classrooms I let go. I was so confused at that moment, first we kissed, then I hugged him and then he didn't want me to stop? What was happening all of a sudden? Did Daisuke liked me? Just how I liked him? I didn't want to think anymore, so I just went to class alone.

* * *

AN: Okay I realize I'm not very good at this, but please read and review, I hate to take a long time to write a new chapter, that's why I really need you guys to review it. 

Oh yeah, and thanks to **Noke Neko, animegurl088, anonymous void, dark-ranmaru, the yaoi pimpette, krad's little angel and ikat.13 **for being my reviewers for the past chapters, your reviews mean a lot to me .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted within the contents of this story, ya happy now?

Author's Note: I apologize for updating so long, but it's kinda tough to think of a fan fiction with so many other things to bother (for example, my life), and school's gonna reopen soon, isn't that simply horrifying? Anyway enough of my ranting, here's chapter 5. Oh and remember to read and review please.

Chapter 5:

Daisuke's POV:

'How could I possibly be so damn stupid?!' I thought furiously as I tripped and fell flat on my bed, I wasn't angry because I was such a klutz, since it was true and all. I was so cross with myself for what I'd done hours ago in school. During the sudden food fight, Dark had protected me from the food onslaught and provided shelter for me under the tables, when he hugged me from behind I felt so...blissful, but also anxious, I couldn't control my emotions and touched his hand, subtly implying that I...that I wanted him to not stop hugging me.

I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if Dark hated me or not, I kept on asking myself, was Dark disgusted at me? Was he angry with me? Was I wrong with what I did? And what was I going to do when I went camping with him and the others? The burden was too much and I sought the only way I knew to calm me down, the metallic gleam caught my eye, prompting me to feed it with my crimson blood.

I heaved a great sigh when I was done cutting myself AGAIN, despite knowing that this would cause displeasure from Dark, as a voice inside of me said, " He already hates you, what's the point of trying to please him?" I shook away that thought, and started to be aware of myself, analyzing the situation I was in and finding a rational solution.

Finally, I decided that I would still go to the camping trip, even though I was afraid of meeting Dark again, neglecting my friends would certainly result in arousing their suspicions. I guessed I would have to go through with it, no matter how much reluctant I was. I wanted to check my e-mails and do other stuff with the computer, but the string of events that day really put a strain on me, so I decided to head to bed early, there was hardly any homework anyway. I snuggled into my blanket and closed my eyes, waiting eagerly for sleep to claim me.

Dark's POV:

I sat in front of my computer and waited impatiently as my butt began to hurt, moments ago I sent an e-mail to Daisuke to inquire on how he was doing, even though we just spent time in school, the string of events today were putting doubt in my mind, Daisuke had been foggy or otherwise acting quite peculiar before, and the stupid food fight did nothing to help.

But unfortunately I never heard the chime that meant I received a reply, naturally, I panicked and assumed that Daisuke was cross with me and wanted to cut ties with me, but I forced myself to think rationally and told myself that Daisuke was probably tired and didn't check his e-mails. And that calmed me down a bit.

Boy was I a mess, I decided to calm myself down by playing on the piano. Yes you heard me right, I am quite skillful at the piano, but I never told everyone and only my closest friends, because hot looks plus hot piano skills equals to squealing fan girls who won't leave me alone. (Ahem, okay I was obviously ranting there.)

So anyway, I poured my emotions into my playing, I was playing a piece known as Byakuya True Light, it was a challenging song that I took weeks to perfect, and it was beautiful as well as majestic, a piece that always managed to soothe my feelings. While playing the piano, I felt the urge to dance, like I always do when I practice, my body flowed with the rhythm of the music, and I felt the keys with my hands, instead of using my eyes.

I sang the lyrics of the song, but I barely heard my own voice over the loudness of the piano, I was off in my little own world, in a way, the piano was my only sanctuary (minus Daisuke for now) from the worries of the world, the sound of music never failed to bring peace to my heart. I wasn't sure how long I spent on the piano, but when I was done it was already at night, and any further playing would certainly harass my neighbors. Besides, I was exhausted and drained from playing, so I decided to sleep, not before setting the alarm for tomorrow's camping trip.

Daisuke's POV:

I managed to wake up quite early the next day, it was my first time waking up at 5 in the morning, and we were supposed to meet at the twin's house at 7. Then again I kept waking up in the middle of the night, shaking from the nightmares I had, again and again I dreamed of Dark kissing me, only to leave me in the darkness. I knew it wasn't true since it was just a stupid dream, but one couldn't help to believe in premonitions.

I quickly changed from my pajamas and switched to a simple white shirt and pants that had black and white blocks on them (use your imagination please), I pulled out my camping bag and started to pile clothes into them, I packed the usual things that would be necessary or else useful at a camping trip, a small first aid kit, a torch light, extra clothes(obviously), an extra pair of shoes, a sleeping bag, and some other stuff as well.

When I was done with everything, I realized that it took me little time, and that I had quite some time left. Seeing as I had nothing else to do, I went to grab my art supplies, and started painting. Blatantly art was my strongest subject, and I took pride in it, even though I knew I wasn't a master...yet. Although I've painted it many a time, the scenery of dawn was always to wonderful to not capture on paper. Painting was...a way for me to find peace, whenever I'm troubled or restless, and I'm grateful for that, because not many people have practical methods to calm themselves down. And it's better than cutting, don't you agree ?(what the hell who am I talking to again?!)

It was then, when I was finally finished with my painting, did I felt a sense of...euphoria and bliss, I realized that it my greatest work yet, surpassing my previous artworks(and using all of my paint as well). I put away my painting to somewhere safe and looked at the time, I closed my eyes and sighed, realizing that I had to go through with it, and soon, it was imperative that I...confessed to Dark about my true feelings.

Dark's POV:

"Camping supplies checked." When I was done packing all of the stuff I needed for the little trip that Riku proposed, I immediately headed out for the Harada's mansion, which was where we would all meet together, and ride the twin's limo to the camping site, which I heard from Risa to be a nearby forest at the foot of a mountain. I hoped that she was right, because Risa had little sense of navigation, I remembered the many times when she stumbled into the boy's bathroom while me and Riku stood outside watching her run out screaming. Good times, good times.

Back to reality, thankfully the mansion was near my apartment, so I wouldn't have to take a cab or something. It was probably my first time walking out in the streets before the sun even came up, and I could hear the rustling of leaves blown by the autumn wind. It was such a peaceful walk, if only I had Daisuke under my arm, it would be perfect...Man was I silly, when it comes to love I'm no better at it then Daisuke, unlike Krad, whom I heard got a boy friend recently, Satoshi Hiwatari, or was it Hikari? Bah that's nothing I should be worrying about.

''Hey Dark, you're awfully early!" said the ever ecstatic Mio, who was standing with pride in her pink top and white shorts, she was carrying a chic bag, and I presumed that she got it from the states. "Yeah I was too excited to even sleep," I said, obviously lying. " Well why don't ya lend a hand to poor Risa, she's gonna bring like, so many stuff." Sigh, Risa brought a lot of things during the last camping trip in school. " Sure I'll go in and help her," I said, somehow smiling.

"Rikuuuuuu, can you help me carry that??" A voice shouted out and it belonged to sweet old Risa. " Risa why would you bring THAT to a camping trip? And why are you bring SO much stuff again?" Said Riku, her tone both angry and shocked."Oh really? Most of the stuff is already in the car," said Risa. I sighed, this kind of conversation wasn't out of the ordinary, the two twins would often bicker and fight over the most trivial of things, but that only mean that they loved each other dearly...Bleh since when was I so mushy?

All thoughts vanished in an instant as I trod on the steps to the entrance, I froze as I met eye to eye with Daisuke, who was holding two pink bags(obviously Risa's). Both of us stood like that for a few minutes, caught off guard by each other's presence, I felt myself blushing and I saw the same red tint on Daisuke's face as well. I wanted to say something but I just couldn't, and suddenly Risa called out, " Daiiiisukeeee, are you done? Can you please help me with these bags as well?" We broke eye contact as Daisuke turned his gaze to the inside of the mansion and said," Just a sec Risa, I'm coming." And off he went.

When he was out of sight I sat down on one of the steps, heaving a great sigh as I did. I burried my face in my knees, feeling a strange ot sensation in my nose before I realize I was going to cry. But Mio quickly went to my side and asked, " Yo Dark, what's up with you and Daisuke? Both of you were spacing out just then." I quickly answered, " Oh it's nothing really...hey look it's Takeshi!" Takeshi ran towards us while waving his hand excitedly, Mio responded in kind and said," Looks like you kept your promise Takeshi, I'm proud of you!" " Hey Mio, hey Dark," greeted Takeshi, and I smiled at him as I said hi as well.

When everything was in the limo and we were all set, I noticed that Krad wasn't here and I quickly said," Why isn't Krad here?" Riku then replied me," Well unfortunately, Krad sent me a text message saying that Satoshi was sick and that he had to take care of him. He apologized and told us to have fun." I nodded in comprehension, thereafter Takeshi said, " Too bad. So there's five of us then huh?" Mio banged his head and scolded him, " You idiot there's six of us!!" You're an even worse counter than Dark and Daisuke!" We all broke into laughter, until I realize she was making fun of me and Daisuke, "H-hey! That's not true! Daisuke's great at math." I glanced at Daisuke as he said, " Y-yeah so is Dark." We made eye contact again and quickly looked seperate away, both of us were obviously a little embarrassed at being praised by each other.

I noticed Mio eyeing us suspiciously and said," There's something fishy about the way you two act, normally I'd totally investigate, but I'll leave it at that for now. Come on, the chauffeur's probably waiting for us." I scratched the back of my head embrrassedly when Mio walked past me winking, she obviously had some level of understanding on what was going on. But there was little I can do so I just followed the group to the limo.

It turned out that because Risa brought so much stuff, there wasn't enough space in front for two people...and Daisuke and I were the last in line." Oh dear it looks like you and Dark need to go sit in the back, I'm terribly sorry Daisuke," said Risa innocently, while Riku snorted," This obviously wouldn't have happaned if you would listen to me in the first place, I swear Risa sometimes you..." And the continued their lady-like chat.

I was a bit uncomfortable sitting right next to Daisuke, not because I didn't like him OR because of the bags which forced me to sit RIGHT NEXT TO HIM(remember when I said that there wasn't space in front? Well neither was there in the back, in fact we had to squeeze in just to sit down), but because there was a cloak of silence that hung over us, I didn't have the courage to spark conversation and I knew that neither did Daisuke, so both of us just sat quietly while I slowly went to sleep.

Riku said that it would at least take three hours to get there, so I rested peacefully while enjoying the radio's music. Suddenly I woke up abruptly and almost swore a curse when something heavy landed on my lap, but I covered my mouth when I saw Daisuke's fuzzy little red head(I had always wanted to say that), he was lying down and sleeping on my lap!! I couldn't BEAR to wake him up seeing as he slept so peacefully and absolutely like an angel...Oh well, might as well enjoy it.

But I wasn't going to rest peacefully, because as soon as I closed my eyes, I felt (and saw) Daisuke's arms coiled around my waist, and I could barely move as my arms were also trapped within his merciless grip, he muttered something as he snuggled against my stomach, " Ummm...ngggghhhh...don't go..." I barely had time to wonder what he meant, because he forcibly pulled me and both of us fell from our seats and unto the 'floor', all the while he was STILL asleep. Sheesh Daisuke you sure are a heavy sleeper.

Daisuke was on top of me, and although he was light, I couldn't move or lift him up, not because I lacked the strength, but because I didn't possess the desire to. It felt so good when his hands started to travel, going under my chest and caressing my chest and nipples, I felt my erection bulging as did I felt his, and his lips...oh god they were sucking on my neck, it was damn awesome, it took all my will not to moan in pleasure. I felt his hand touching my erection and he started to unzip my pants!!

Out of the blue a small bag landed on his head, and Daisuke finally woke up, his eyes slowly opening, and after that...well it wasn't too pleasant, Daisuke immediately saw that he was on top of me, and that his hands were still on my pants. He quickly jumped back to the seat, and he had a shocked and horrified expression(as well as blushing madly), tears were flowing down his face and he started to cry, " Dark...I'm...I'm so sorry..."

I zipped back my pants and quickly went to give him a hug, consoling him as I did, " Shh...it's okay Daisuke, it's okay, nothing bad happened, you were just sleep-walking that's all." Well Daisuke seemed to felt more guilty than ever as he plunged his head into my chest and cried silently, he kept droning about how sorry he was, while I stroke his hair and reassured him that everything was fine. It wasn't the first time I did this, every time Daisuke was hurt badly, he would always cry and I would always be the person to tell him that everything was fine and that it wasn't his fault. I felt kind of guilty then, because I never found the opportunity to confess to him, and somehow I felt like I was deceiving him or something.

Daisuke's crying was finally reduced to whimpers, but he didn't lift his face from my chest nor did he let go of his tight grip, but I realized that it wasn't a bad thing, so we stayed in that position, Daisuke was soon fast asleep, like he always did whenever he cried. I was exhausted as well, so without taking my arms off him, I closed my eyes and let my subconscious wander.

After a while, the limo came to a halt, and Mio yelled out that we had arrived, awakening me as she did. I saw that Daisuke was still sleeping, so I whispered, " Hey, Dai, we're there now, time to wake up." And sure enough, he started moving and sat straight, I saw that his eyes were red...wait, I mean I saw that his eyes were MUCH redder than before. I also discovered in shock that my shirt was extremely wet, not JUST from Daisuke's tears, but also from his drool...Daisuke caught on with that and quickly apologized, but I just smiled at him and patted his head, reassuring him that it was perfectly fine.

As each of us were unloading our bags (and Risa's) out of the car, I solemnly and silently swore that I would, no matter what, confessed to Daisuke about my feelings soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm really sorry again for the late update on the story, I have a lot to deal with, but please be patient, I've got the plot in my mind, I just need to fine the time to turn it into words, hehe..Enjoy chapter 6 of Disgruntled Past Stormy Future, and remember to read and review, thanks.

Chapter 6:

Daisuke's POV:

Needless to say, the little incident that happened between me and Dark was quite, embarrassing, to say the least. But I avoided commenting on it, since it was best to not mention it again. I tried to keep up a broad smile, just in case Dark or anybody noticed my worry and anxiety, the truth is, I was still feeling both shocked and awkward at what happened just minutes ago, I mean come one, we might as well be having sex if I hadn't stop, and the more I think of it the more I think of myself as a big idiot. But, somehow I had expected Dark to forgive me; it was in a way in his nature to be this forgiving, one of the many traits that captivated me.

As soon as we finished hauling literally all of Risa's stuff, we were completed drained. You can't imagine how much stuff Risa brought, it's really scary if you think about it, and it makes me feel kind of hesitant of becoming rich in the future. When we recuperated from the ordeal, the driver told us that if anything were to happened, we must call him immediately, I was surprised to see that the line there was extremely good. Mio then exuberantly announced the jobs that each of us were to do, she would stay back at the camp site along with Risa and Riku to unpacked the things and assemble everything else, she also assured us that they were perfectly capable of handling the job of erecting the tent, and of course it would be stupid to not believe them. Mio and Riku were one of the best athletes at school and they were really good at outdoor stuff.

Takeshi and Dark would go collect firewood from the quiet forest nearby while I would go collect water from the nearby river. Obviously I wanted to protest and go with Dark, but then I suddenly realized that it would be a good chance for me to think and calm myself down, maybe after that I would be able to act more normally and not embarrass myself…or so I thought. Anyway, I reluctantly nodded in agreement, and took the metal bucket Mio handed me, and at that moment, I had a strange feeling that Mio knew what was going on between me and Dark, like she knew everything. Called it my intuition or six sense or whatever, it was an alien and vague feeling okay?

I smiled and Dark as we parted, which earned Takeshi teasing both of us, and casually made my way to the river. I didn't need to see where I was going; I could hear the sound of the current and even smell the fresh waters, almost like the smell of rain in the morning, only more refreshing and unnatural. You know, in the city, you can't enjoy the fresh smell of air in the morning, nor can you see the stars at night. There are some things that can only be seen and enjoyed in the nature, where life's rarest treasures exist. It felt good to stroll in a quiet surrounding, basking myself in the brilliant sun, I really could live there, living a peaceful life that's impossible in the bustling city. I'm no naturist, but I never expected nature to be so tranquil, so untainted, I mean, anyone who walked through the forest, breathing in the fresh air, seeing so many wonders around them and hearing the beautiful sound of nature, would feel at ease and totally forget about all the problems of the world.

The sound of the rushing river grew stronger and stronger, and it wasn't long when I was standing right in front of it. I was a little surprised by how rough the current was, if memory serves the river was supposed to be calm at that time of the year. Naturally I dismissed it as something unimportant, and proceeded to perform my job, I bent down and carefully collected the water, and was quite pleased at how fast I did it. As I turned around quickly I was immediately greeted by a stab through my stomach, I coiled in utter pain, but before anything else I was kicked into the deadly waters. I didn't have any time to recognize the person who deliberately sent me into the maws of the river, as I was tossed around in the roaring waters and my body was helpless knocked against the sharp rocks. In spite of the fact that I could have drowned, I yelled desperately for help.

Dark's POV:

I stopped abruptly and halted anything I was doing, as clear as the sound of bells I heard the desperate calls of a familiar voice, I realized in horror that that voice belonged to my beloved Daisuke, and I rushed to the river where Daisuke was supposed to be. I felt a strange but ominous feeling that something dreadful had happened to him, and the increasing desperation in his yells only made me feel even more anxious.

"DAISUKE!" I yelled out in shock when I saw him, holding ever so tightly on the roots of a tree that grew right above the river, which itself was peculiarly dyed in the red of blood, and I gasped as I saw that Daisuke was bleeding, his body covered in multiple deep cuts and bruises, he saw me from afar and yelled out to me, "Dark! Help, please!" I nodded in response, "Don't worry Daisuke, I'm on it!" And I rushed to the waters' edge, getting as close to Daisuke as I could, but when I did I cursed when I found out that I need to get even closer to him.

So close yet ever so far, I found it hard to think under those circumstances but I forcibly thought of a solution to save Daisuke. It wasn't long when an idea appeared in my mind, I took off my shirt and tied one end around a tree and the other around my wrist, and I leapt into the river and almost got washed away by the strong current, but I willed myself not to and quickly grabbed Daisuke by his waist. Slowly and carefully I finally managed to pull the both of us to shore. Safety at last.

I coughed some water out of my system, and then quickly crawled to see how Daisuke was doing, I was so weak I could barely even stand up, but I ignored it for now and attended to Daisuke first. I was yet again shocked to see Daisuke unconscious, instinctively I performed CPR on him, and when I realized that it wasn't working I saw in horror that Daisuke had been impaled in his stomach, and was losing a lot of blood. "Riku! Risa! Mio! Takeshi! Come quick, Daisuke's in trouble!" I yelled hoarsely, and thankfully it wasn't long when the others came.

They all gasped when they saw Daisuke and I briefly told them what had happened, Risa then asked, "What are we going to do? I don't think the medical kit we brought will do much to help, and it will take too long to contact help." Everyone looked at each other anxiously, and I swore loudly at my complete ignorance as I had no idea how to help Daisuke. "Daisuke's seriously losing a lot of blood, we gotta do something quick," said Mio, and she was right, Daisuke was going to die if he wasn't treated immediately.

Just then I felt a hand touching my face, and I held it tightly when I realized it was Daisuke's, he had awakened and he said weakly," Dark…there's a cave up…north…my parents once said that…it had something inside that could…heal wounds…please…take me there." He blacked out after that, without doubting his words I carried him in my arms and quickly went north, the others close behind me. Silently I prayed sincerely for Daisuke to be fine.

We arrived at a cave entrance just like Daisuke said, and we ran inside, it was pitch black and I was a bit afraid I would tripped, but as I stepped deeper inside, there was a faint, greenish glow that grew stronger as we continued to run inside. I was totally astonished to see that the walls and ceiling were covered with numerous, almost infinite green and blue crystals, each and every one of them emitting a soft glow that was…somehow refreshing. I stared at them for a while, before Daisuke's body began to glow with the same green glow, I crouched down in fear of dropping him. And amazingly, exactly like Daisuke said, his wounds were all healing rapidly, his cuts and bruises disappeared and the wound on his stomach slowly faded away, it wasn't long when Daisuke slowly opened his beautiful, red eyes.

He was so…adorable, simply and utterly adorable, he looked absolutely innocent, like a kid who had nothing but joyful thoughts, a simple child who could laugh and smile the whole day…When he looked me in the eye, I smiled, with utmost sincerity, it was my way of saying, "I'm glad you're all right." We didn't talk at all, we just stared at each other, as kids I remembered that we did that a lot, on evenings when the sun almost vanished from sight, and when a pleasant zephyr would blow through, carrying the scent of the bread being made at the nearby bakery, me and Daisuke would just sit down at a bench and rest, looking at each other as we did. We didn't feel uncomfortable at all, because we accepted each other, I accepted who I was and I acknowledge Daisuke as an individual, just like he did. I know it's pretty strange, but, in a way, me and Daisuke were so close that it was almost impossible to feel uncomfortable when we're in one another's presence.

I barely felt anything when Daisuke's hands started to coil around my neck, but when I did it was too late, I couldn't move as his grip around me was as tight as a python's, I could bet my life that I was blushing furiously when Daisuke slowly moved his head upwards, his lips half open and eyes fluttering, I distinctly felt his erection against my own, and even though I wanted to stop him my hands felt numb, "D-Daisuke what are you –" Dai's lips brushed against mine, his tongue sough entrance and I complied, our tongues touched and I couldn't help but moaned, I started to be more passionate and moved my head as I sucked his lips. We kissed heatedly for a long time, I wasn't even sure what Risa and the others were doing, but when we were done, Daisuke said something that I would never ever forget, even if it killed me.

"Dark, I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel or anything copyrighted that may or may not be mentioned in this fan fic, but as usual the damn plot is mine.

AN: Happy Chinese New Year everyone, well it was during the Chinese New Year that I wrote this chappie, so anyways enjoy chapter 7 of Disgruntled Past Stormy Future, and FYI Daisuke's a really great kisser so try to imagine that when you read a kissing scene )

Chapter 7:

Daisuke's POV:

"Dark, I love you." Those words were said without hesitation or fear; it was the key to expressing my undying love to him, Dark Mousy. To tell the truth, I was a bit surprised that I confessed to Dark immediately after I'd healed…okay, after my wounds had healed AND after out kiss. But, that didn't matter anything to me, the important part was, Dark knew that I was in love with him.

We held out position for quite a while, our eyes never leaving each other, I stared into his amethyst eyes that shone vibrantly, they were so full of energy, and a caring benevolence that would never be replaced. Finally, Dark spoke, "Daisuke…I…I love you too." That was something that I didn't expect him to say, and a furious blush took over me, I'd intended to confess to him just to let him know that I loved him, but I never anticipated for him to reciprocate my feelings. My eyes started welling up and my nose was ablaze with a slight stinging sensation, as I cried and cried…out of pure euphoria, and a sense of stupidity and obliviousness as words rang in my head like the bells of a church, 'Dark loved me as well?! How could I've been so blind all this time?!?!'. I again sought the warmth and comfort of Dark's chest, sobbing relentlessly as I tightened my grip on him.

Dark then started to stroke my head gently and softly, muttering words of comfort and consolation into my ears, "There, there Daisuke, my little angel, it's okay, you don't need to cry, shh…." I must admit that he did make me feel better but I still couldn't get over myself for being so blind. Unconsciously I smelt Dark's personal odor, it wasn't a bad smell, in fact I loved it, even though it was mostly sweat, love is truly blind to both the eyes and the nose.

At the sound of camera flashes I ceased my woeful cries and weeps, I lifted myself from Dark's body and rubbed my crimson eyes, as Dark stared at me concernedly, "You okay now, Dai?" I managed a weak smile as I answered, "Yeah I guess so…thanks Dark, I love you so much……Now if only Risa would stop taking those pictures I might feel even better." Dark and I then threw our gaze at sweet Risa, who was up to her usual silliness, she held Takeshi's camera (whose strap was still around his neck as he choked), and was about to take more pictures when she noticed that we stop making out with each other. "Now why did you have to stop? Honestly you two are horrible models…" she said ever so innocently, which was true for most cases. "Takeshi, remember to bring the negatives to my house," said Risa bossily, which Takeshi responded in a weak voice as he struggled to regain his breath, "Y...yeah whatever Risa."

"Okay I think we need to go back to our campsite now," said Riku, staring at Risa who smiled sheepishly at her twin. "Riku's totally right," said Mio, "Daisuke just healed like from a major wound and we better get him back to the campsite before anything bad happens again." Nodding in agreement, Risa, Riku, Takeshi and Mio headed their way out of the cave, and I stood up, only to be caught by Dark as I fell backwards. Even though I'd healed from my fatal wounds, my stamina had not been restored. "Sorry Dark, I should be more careful," I said apologetically, then Dark said, "Yeah you should be more cautious…but you don't need to be sorry, all of this isn't your fault, and if this didn't happen…….You and I wouldn't know that we loved each other."

I was caught off guard, Dark was absolutely right, this incident was a blessing in disguise, for it gave me the chance of confessing to Dark. Before anything else, I was carried by Dark bridal style, and I hurriedly told him to put me down. "Now, now Dai, you've just recovered, I can't just let you run around like that," he said slyly, planting a fervent kiss as he did, and he found my fatal flaw, I had no choice but to comply and obey.

Back at the campsite, Dark put me down in a tent, and told me to rest while the others performed their duties, he also promised that he wouldn't leave my side for even one second, and I smiled weakly at the last comment, not because I didn't appreciate his kindness, but because I was extremely exhausted. Having a knife stabbed into you wasn't a walk in the park, and I couldn't even remember how many times the river threw me against sharp rocks, it was so painful that I didn't even have the energy to scream in pain. Before I rested I received a really sweet, wet kiss from my beloved Dark.

"So…how long were you in love with me?" Asked Dark as he handed me a cup of hot chocolate, I was sitting down on a log, in front of crackling fire, Risa and the girls were chatting in their tent, they said that they didn't want to be bothered by pesky mosquitoes so they didn't go outside once we were done eating dinner. Takeshi said he was exhausted from all the extra work Risa gave him because of me resting, and slept soundly in his tent. Despite their reasons, I somewhat knew that they wanted to give me and Dark some privacy, what good friends…

"Umm…" I stuttered, I wasn't sure how to answer Dark, "I don't know, it was a long time ago, love tends to make you forget a lot of things, and I was crazy in love with you." The night was quite peaceful, for even the sound of insects and nocturnal birds were quiet. "I see," said Dark, "Well, I'm a victim of that too, I forgot the time when I started to look at you in a different way, when I viewed you more than a best friend." After his remark, a silence loomed over us, we weren't entirely sure what to say, after we discovered that we loved each other, we didn't get all excited and jumped up and down. Not because we didn't want to, well because……we thought of each other as the best of friends and we didn't expect for our relationship to jump to a new level.

"I'm…sorry Dark," I suddenly said, and Dark once again gave me a concerned look, "Sorry? For what?" I continued, albeit a little reluctant, "I should have proclaimed my feelings sooner, then maybe we wouldn't be in such a mess, you must've really suffered because you weren't sure whether or not you could love me or not huh? I'm sorry…" Dark's expression was calm then as he said, "Ahh…well, there are things in this world that can be confusing at times, I can understand your situation, as I'm in the same thing. Homosexuality is…common these days, but that doesn't mean it is accepted by the general public, kids are thrown out of their houses by their own parents when they discovered that they were gay. Some gay people have been abused and tortured……not for their money, but because of their identity. Nowadays, being gay can be a dangerous thing, depending on where you live and your environment."

Now that I think of it, what Dark said was part of the reason that I didn't have the courage to confess to him, I feared very much that Dark would cast me aside and consider me a freak, destroying our friendship, I was scared, and I couldn't help it. "I hate them," I suddenly said, "I hate homophobic people who keep on casting people like us aside, why can't we coexist in peace? Do we have to fight all the time? If people weren't so narrow-minded then we don't need to suffer like this all the time, loving someone is no different than trying to do something that'll cost me everything." I hardly noticed tears forming in my eyes, my anger was obvious and I could barely control myself.

Just then Dark's arms coiled around my waist as he breathed into my neck, "What we can do is to love each other, that's the most important thing right now. Someday, let's try to make this world understand that we're human beings, just like them, let's try to let them see that we're the same, and that we should live in harmony, for the sake of future generations." I couldn't help but agree with him, his tone was kind and benevolent, but it was also serious, like he really meant to do what he said. Dark then started sucking on the back of my neck; his hands were traveling, increasing their speed as he did. I lifted my head and let out a soft moan, Dark was so gentle, like he was afraid of hurting me, but he was so passionate it made me feel guilty not to take off my shirt and –

"Daisuke!! Dark!! Both of you should get some sleep, I've already made arrangements for us to leave first thing in the morning so you two better –" said Risa before realizing that we were really quite (ahem) busy, she then quickly said, "Um….never mind then, heh heh," and quickly rushed back inside her tent. I put my shirt back on and sighed, thanks to me we had to cut the camping trip short, Dark and the others were too worried that something bad might happen to me again so they agreed on leaving earlier than planned. Oh well, I guess it's for the best, I didn't want to drowned again anyways. "Hey Dark, I'm tired now, why don't we get some sleep now," I said as I yawned.

Dark sighed, "And we were just getting to the good part." He made a cute pouting face and I really wanted to laugh loudly, I then said slyly, "Why don't we save the best part until we're on a nice, comfy bed." The idea seemed to entrance Dark as I saw him making clear signs that he was fantasizing about who knows what. I then gathered to strength to pull him into our tent, where I immediately crawled into my sleeping bag, moments later Dark did the same. I saw Dark stretching his arms before saying, "Good night my little angel, may you have sweet, horny dreams." I flushed and was about to scold him when I realized that he was already fast asleep, then I remembered that Dark must've really taken care of me while I was resting previously. A smile appeared on my face, seeing Dark sleeping was like looking at a magnificent painting, he looked sexy even when he was asleep, and somehow there was something adorable about him, I chuckled at the idea.

Lifting myself up, I leaned closer to Dark and lowered my head, saying good night before planting one last kiss. After that, my mind slowly lost consciousness and the entrance to the realm of dreams was opened……

"I opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings, I was still in the campsite, but the scenery seemed somewhat surreal to me, as the atmosphere was curiously green, and the air smelt like candy, my favorite food. I couldn't tell what time of day it was, even though the sun was nowhere to be seen, the land was illuminated by an unknown light source. Absolute silence reigned there, but it wasn't eerie or creepy in the slightest way, no it was very tranquil and peaceful. I slowly ventured forth to further explore the surreal forest. My movement however, was not my own, as something else willed my legs to move, at first it might seem creepy, but I didn't mind it a bit, besides it gave me time to further enjoy the wonderful scenery. Soon I arrived at the magical cave that I went into hours ago, a smile lit up my face as I remembered how I came to know the magical properties of this cave.

Years ago, when I was but a naïve child, my grandfather took me to this very place, and enthusiastically explained to me the wonders of this cave. In the past, the magical green crystals in the cave were actually mere plants, but due to the obscene amount of forest fires that occur, the plants had to find a way of protecting themselves, astoundingly, they had developed a small but noticeable will to live. In order to do so, the plants began to submerge themselves in the soil, where they were safe from the fires. Slowly but surely, the plants had combined with the minerals in the soil and took up a rocky form. And over time, the crystals had developed the miraculous power to heal. My grandfather also told me that it was already a strange phenomenon that the plants could survive without sun light, so he was convinced that they were a rare species of plants that were much stronger than normal plants.

Suddenly my surroundings blurred, the greenish tinge that filled the air was being conquered by an overpowering shadow, darkness filled the air, and an ominous sky looked down upon me. I saw in shock as my grandfather started fading away, I lunged forward to grab onto him but I was too late, my grandfather was gone. All around me there was only darkness, I started yelling out for my grandfather, my dad, my mom…but there were no responses, I started getting afraid and cried.

As I did, a shining light suddenly ripped a hole in the darkness, it materialized in the form of a hand, and it gestured itself in a way that it was beckoning for me to grab onto it. At first I wasn't sure if it was safe to hold it, but then a benevolent and familiar voice reassured me, "There's no cause for worry, my little angel, I'll protect you no matter what." And with that I hold tightly on the hand, and the darkness around me vanished instantly, as it did I smiled and hugged the person who rescued me from the dark…"

"Daisuke, time to wake up," said Dark, nudging me gently, I slowly opened my eyes, albeit a little reluctant to wake up from my dream, but after seeing Dark in person and kissing him, reality didn't seem so bad after all. I held him by his neck and held him close to me, kissing him passionately, "Well somebody seems to be happy to see me," said Dark contently, we broke from the kiss and I just smiled at him, "Yeah yeah, whatever, come on, let's go home."

Dark seemed a bit surprised to see me this happy, but then he said, "Yeah Dai, it's time for us to go home."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hontou-ni Gomen Nasai Mina-san!! Sorry for the obscenely late update, but here's the 8 chapter of Disgruntled Past Stormy Future, and it's extra long too boot, there's plenty of fluff here, so I hope ya'll will like it. I am working on the next and final chapter of this little fanfic, and it just so happened that a new fanfic plot has been forming in my head (yayness). But in the mean time, enjoy chapter 8.

Chapter 8:

Dark's POV:

The road to home was a peaceful one, as Daisuke cuddled affectionately on my lap. He was obscenely cute, plus he was sucking on his thumb (KYAHHH!! That's just TOO CUTE!! ) while mumbling something about candy.

It was a perfect day, the sun shone brightly, giving off a warm glow. Even though I've seen the surrounding scenery countless times, it was quite enjoyable to gaze outside the limo's window. I sighed lightly as I stroke Dai's hair gently with my hand, trying my best to ignore Risa's incessant photo-taking. Previously I had asked her most politely to BACK OFF (Oops I mean um…just stop it). Instead she scoffed at me and said, "Well, your lives would be boring to the core without me as comical relief." All of us couldn't help but burst out laughing (except Takeshi, he was too busy holding his breath……or was he choking? Meh who cares it's the same).

Time flew past quickly, and soon we were back at the twin's mansion, thereafter we started unpacking our stuff from the limo (again it was mostly Risa's……okay no offense but did she HAVE to bring a bible to a camping trip??)

While fumbling over some of my stuff, I saw something peculiar and grabbed it, and a sly idea entered my mind. Holding it up high, I waved it, "Hey Daisuke, looks like you forgot to pack your boxers!" I grinned broadly as I saw his horrified expression. He immediately stopped what he was doing and ran up to me while screaming, "DARK YOU JERK! Give those back NOW!"

He tried his best to grab them but he was just a little to short, it was hilarious how he jumped up and down in vain. After chuckling for a few more seconds, I immediately held Daisuke in my arms when he jumped midair. "Now I have you in my arms, sweet Dai-chan." I made no hesitation to pant yet another kiss on his lips, making him blush as usual.

"Ugh you two are soooooo mushy, is there anything else you two do besides making out?" said Mio, with a frustrated yet slightly sarcastic tone.

"Oh what's wrong about it," retorted Risa, "They're simply adorable!" Obviously Risa had a little too much of her share of romantic novels.

Then Mio made a face, "You're so obsessed with yaoi Risa! Honestly if you would –-- Hey where's Takeshi?"

Everyone looked around for poor old Takeshi, and when we couldn't find him Risa explained that she blackmailed him into developing the photos she took earlier. Ugh how scary.

"Hey guys! Look up at the sky!" exclaimed Daisuke suddenly, I jerked my head and gasped at the spectacle.

"It was snowing. Pure, white snow fell ever so lightly and gracefully, and the sky was a grey bluish shade. I felt a slight chill as the snow touched my skin, and I looked around. Already the scenery had become a frozen fantasy land; almost everything was covered with snow.

"Isn't that amazing?" said Riki as she continued staring at the sky, "Even though we have snow here every year, it always feels so……magical."

I nodded in agreement, for one who truly appreciates the beauty of it, the fall of snow can be a wonderful and delightful thing. Suddenly I looked at my Daisuke (yeah he's mine now) and noticed that he looked like a cherub, as he was covered in snow. I really couldn't help myself so I went up, and kissed him.

Daisuke's POV:

After spending some time at the twin's mansion, Dark and I decided to head home……well not exactly, we had made a decision that we should live together, so that we may be close with each other (well umm…yeah and do some umm…you-know-what, hehehe).

At first Dark insisted to live at my place, but then I whipped out my puppy eyes and he surrendered, so then we headed straight to my house to pack my things. We had to walk there as well, I forgot how I got the mansion in the first place.

We did our job quickly, I often make sure everything was in place neatly so I could find my things easily. I had an obscene amount of manga, though mostly yaoi or shounen-ai.

"Wow Dai-chan," said Dark as he saw me packing them, "This is an impressive collection of manga, a lot of people would kill to get some of the manga you have."

"Well thank you Dark," I said earnestly as he continued to admire my collection.

However I was caught off guard when he suddenly said, "Now we will have absolutely no worries or problems whatsoever when we make love." He put on the childish grin on his face, like what he said was the same with, "Yay I'm gonna have candy!!" I swear I almost fainted.

When the day grew into late evening, we agreed to go to Dark's home with most of the stuff. Dark promised that he would move the other stuff within the week. Anyway, we finally had the decency to call a cab, and in no time we were already unpacking…or rather in Our quaint little apartment room. Haha I said quaint.

Night fell quickly, we were in bed together……topless and making out (moans). God it felt good…but when Dark was about to unbutton my pants I quickly asked him to stop ,"Umm Dark, I'm sorry but I'm not quite ready to love my virginity…yet."

To my surprised he just nodded ,"Okay Dai, I don't wanna force you. We should get some shut eyes now, it's getting late."

I stared at him and smiled, "Sure Dark…nighty night, love you."

"Night Dai, love you too," Dark said before plummeting into sleep.

I on the other hand, did not succumb to sleep so easily, my eyes were wide open, as I stared at the rotating fan, pondering about so many things.

I thought about how Dark and I were going to……survive out there, sure I knew very well that Dark would protect me no matter what, but it would still be difficult. Once I saw(from a very far distance) a kid being beaten up really bad, and the reason those thugs assaulted him was just because he was gay.

But…after more thinking, I managed to convince myself that no matter what happens, as long as I have Dark, I wouldn't have to worry at all.

Dark's POV:

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Ugh, I have got to get the alarm of that volume down.

I woke up with a yawn, and the first thing I did after looking at my adorable Daisuke, was checking for any text messaging. And what do you know there was one from Krad……And then suddenly I remembered that Daisuke and I still owed him money. Hehe.

"Dear Dark, first off congrats on hooking up with Dai, heard the good new from Risa, you must be thrilled…or extremely horny. Anyway I was wondering if you could come to my uhh…food stall? Take Daisuke as well. There's someone I want to introduce you two to. Oh and bring the money too, I'll be waiting" And there was an emoticon of a chibi version of him waiting for us with a sniper. Weirddddddd.

Oh bugger. I completely forgot about the money thing. Now Krad wasn't being mean by pressing us to pay, it's just in the past he lost a lot of money because he often listened to his customers when they said, "Put in on my tab." So even though he sometimes threatens his customers into paying, a lot of people still eat there.

"Dai chan, wakey-wakey, rise and shine," I said in the 'most maternal' way possible, which was fun.

"Ummmm…… five more minutes," said Daisuke, half asleep, awww he was so adorable!!

Despite his drop dead cuteness, I persited in waking him up, "Come on Dai, if you don't wake up, I swear I'll molest you (evil grin)." Hehe that did the trick, Daisuke opened his eyes and gave me 'that' look, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well anyways go wash up, we're heading to Krad's later."

"What for?" asked Daisuke as he started washing his face, I then rose and answered him, "Well he said he wanted to introduce us to someone, and we also need to pay him for last time."

So after grooming ourselves and picking our clothes, (I wore a black T-shirt and khaki shorts, while Dai opted for a white collared shirt and black and white checkered pants) we headed out of the door and off we went. Now I know you're confused as to why we're wearing those clothes even though it's winter, well it just so happened that temperature was still warm, for some odd reason.

Daisuke's POV:

It was a typical morning as Dark and I trod the streets, the mesmerizing aroma of freshly baked bread certainly caught our attention, as the scent was quite strong. Many other were fascinated by the peculiar yet undeniably delicious bread, as people swarmed into the new bakery known as 'Pantasia'. Huh. What an odd name for a bakery.

We took our sweet time walking, though it was common for Dark and I to walk together, somehow I just couldn't get enough of him. I blushed a little when I felt him gripping my hand with his, and he chuckled when he saw my reaction. In turn I surprised him by letting go and swinging my arm around his, and edged closer to him.

"You're not the only one who likes to fondle, Dark," I whispered to him in his ear. And then he responded by pecking at my cheek with a wet kiss. That hot bastard……

"Well if it isn't my two favorite customers," said Krad enthusiastically as he saw us coming towards him, "Come and sit down. It's quite early so no other customers have arrived yet."

Krad hastily served us coffee and might I add he makes the best coffee around, the aroma, the scent, the taste…it was simply fabulous! So while I was acting dumb, Krad said, "To tell you the truth, I was quite surprised you even came, that means I won't be using this then."

As Krad put away a huge battle axe, and Dark handing him the money apprehensively, I saw someone at the far edge of the table, and I wondered why we didn't notice him earlier. The blue haired boy wearing spectacles was eating a plate of omelet.

Krad saw me looking at the person and said, "Ah, yes I almost forgot, Sat do you mind coming here?" The person known as Sat stared at all of us for a few seconds, then stood up and came to meet us.

"Now, Satoshi, this is Daisuke and that's the narcissist Dark. Daisuke, Dark, this is Satoshi, my lovely boyfriend," said Krad in one go, thereafter he pinched Satoshi's cheek, and though he glared at Krad he was silent. Dark and I thought he was going to explode or something.

"Nice to meet you two," said Satoshi, as he struggled to be free from Krad's clutch.

I then extended my hand to him and smiled politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Satoshi." He glanced at me for a few seconds, then gripped by hand and nodded. Immediately I noticed that his handshake was ……different. It was firm and steady, few people possessed such a grip.

"Satoshi are you a cop?" The question was unexpected (like totally) and there was moment of silence between the two of us while Dark and Krad were busy arguing about something.

"Why yes, I'm the Commander General of the police department, despite my age," there was a pause, and then he continued, "How did you manage to figure that out?"

I sort of panicked a little, since it would be weird if I said I figured it our through a lousy handshake. So I said saying that it was a wild guess. Obviously he didn't fell for it but let the matter drop.

"So Satoshi," I said to catch his attention, deciding to change the subject, "May I know how exactly did you and Krad get together?"

Satoshi chuckled and said, "Well, one night a colleague of mine insisted on bringing me to a night club, and since he had persisted for just months, I supposed that it was okay for just this once."

"Before anything else I decided it was high time I butt in, "Wait, don't tell me that you--"

Satoshi cut me off, "No Daisuke I did not consume any alcohol whatsoever." By his reaction I could tell that it wasn't the first time he was asked that question. Neither was it the first time someone interrupted him while he was speaking, hehe (sweatdrop). Okok back to reality now.

"While I was there I noticed Krad sitting alone, and since my colleague was waaayyy drunk, I joined him. We talked for a while, it was really a great conversation, I've never in my life talked to someone who didn't call me by my title all the time. Well, before I left we both exchanged cell phone numbers and that was how it all started.

"Ah I see," I said after listening to Satoshi. Just for your curiosity Dark and Krad were engrossed in fighting each other with cooking utensils. Omg and Dark's winning. Whoop-Dey-Doo.

"So Satoshi, how does Krad treat you all the time," the question just popped up in my mind, plush I was curious. Hmm why do I get the feeling that I'm becoming more and more of a reporter?

Satoshi stared at me, and then said, "Hmm why do I get the feeling that you're a reporter? Never mind that, Krad is an extremely caring guy, he always takes care of me. And it was sweet how he never left my side when I was sick. But……sometimes I get the feeling that he treats me like an overgrown pet. Enough of me, tell me your story, Daisuke, about you and Dark."

I relished the though. I then started talking about it, telling him how he and I had a mad crush on each other back then, unable to confess to each other, and then about the camping trip fiasco, and how we finally confessed our eternal love (hehe), and how he always flirts with me, calling me the most ridiculous (but cute) nicknames. It was fun.

"Well you two make a fine couple," said Satoshi, as he sipped a cup of tea that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "But Daisuke, there's something I need to tell you."

I sensed something in his voice, then urged him to continue.

"Well, to tell you the truth, when I gripped your hand just now, I was actually doing some…fortune telling (OMFGROFL he was doing some fortune telling?!), it might sound unbelievable but it's true. And I saw something grim." I was still in shock.

" In the near future you will have to endure a great hardship (OMG he was fortune telling?! Okay shutting up now). You will also discover that Dark isn't who he appears to be…at least on the surface. I'm not saying he's a bad person, not at all; just that he has another side, another background that he reveals to no one. But whatever the outcome, I know you will make the right decision when the time comes."

And then suddenly he vanished into thin air!! Just kidding, he said he needed to attend an important meeting. He bid me and Dark good bye, and after kissing Krad on the cheek he left. However, I was still in confusion though, what did he mean by what he said? The near future? Hardship? And what about Dart not being what he appears to be? Even though my questions were unanswered, I reminded myself that I would love Dark forever, even if he was related to Barney the dinosaur…

Thank God he isn't.

I felt tired and drained, even though it was still only morning, but Satoshi's words were deeply engraved in my mind, throwing my thoughts into a flurry. I patted Dark weakly on his shoulder and said, "Dark, I'm really drained right now, can we go home…please?"

Dark looked at me with a concerned look, but then smiled and said, "Sure Daisuke, you're probably hungry anyways, let's head home."

Dark then paid Krad and grabbed the take away breakfast, he held me close to him as we walked home.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A/N: I apologize yet again for the obscenely slow update, but anywho, enjoy!

Dark's POV:

It was noon now, and the temperature was getting colder, Daisuke was especially sensitive to the frigid air, and bundled up in a blanket. He looked ridiculously funny as he walked around with the blanket around him.

But even though I constantly teased him (jokingly of course), he was so so sweet to cook some hot, delicious soup for me. Aww Daisuke, you are so cute, I love you to bits!

"It's the least I can do, Dark," Daisuke had said.

I wanted to cook something for him too, but I didn't have much confidence when it came to cooking.

Daisuke then decided to go finish up on his latest fan fiction (it was hard for him since his fingers wouldn't stop shivering while he typed. Poor guy). I then wanted to take a nap, but my cell phone emitted a beeping sound, and I knew that I'd just received a text message, which was from Risa.

"To my dearest friend Dark, first off, I just got the photos from Takeshi, I'll be sending you and Daisuke a copy of them soon. Anyways I consultedmy tarot cards and they said that today is an excellent opportunity to throw a party. And I'm inviting you to come to it at 6 o'clock sharp tonight. You AND Daisuke of course. We'll be looking forward to you coming."

A party? That was a bit strange, but I though, what the heck? Daisuke and I were as sure as hell to have fun there. The twin's mansion was more than just a house, it had a pool, a Jacuzzi, a tennis court, a library, a bowling alley, a movie room and even a small concert hall! All of that packed into one, ain't that awesome?

I put away my cellphone, and was surprised to find a cute little red head lying on my chest. I grinned and pulled him ever so closer. I kissed him on the forehead, "Daisuke, you done with your fanfic?"

Daisuke's head tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, "Umm yeah, I'm more or less finished with the last chapter, I'll let you read it once I'm done okay?"

I chuckled in delight as I stroke Daisuke's fuzzy red hair and said, "Sure Daisuke, I'd love to. By the way, Risa sent me a text message and we're going to a party tonight."

"A party? That sounds fun," said Daisuke excitedly."

"Yeah we leave at 5 and a half, the part starts at 6. Oh and Daisuke, remember to wear warm clothes, I don't want you to catch a cold." I then added, "I don't mind taking care of you, but I really hate to see you suffer."

Daisuke suddenly stared at me, crimson eyes looking straight at me; his expression was calm with a tin of surprise.

"Umm Daisuke…are you all right??"

That broke him out of his trance, and then he said, "Huh? Oh, nothing, err I'm fine, hehe. Thanks for caring Dark." He surprised me even more when he crawled up my body to give me a kiss, I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Say Dark," said Daisuke suddenly, "Why is it that whenever something is up, people tell you and not me?" His tone was that of a curious person.

I then pondered that for a while, then said, "Probably because I'm the man of this relationship."

Daisuke was obviously puzzled, "What do you mean by that?!"

"Well it means that I'm the seme and you're the uke."

"What?!"

"Well did you expect something else? Who do you think will be the top or bottom when we make love? And besides…your name just screams uke, DaisUKE."

Finally Daisuke understood, "Point taken, I get it now……" Both of us then laughed happily.

Daisuke's POV:

After our afternoon nap, Dark and I hastily went to choose our clothes. I was still a bit tired but I didn't want to miss the party. I slipped into my winter wear like Dark reminded me to, while he opted for a black trench coat. He looked downright sexy!!

"And you look drop dead adorable, my little angel," said Dark when he saw me admiring him. I couldn't help but blush, I still wasn't used to his cute comments.

Dark looked at me teasingly, but then took me into his arms, locking lips with me passionately. I tasted him feverishly, each of us moaning loudly as I clung to his neck.

We broke away from the kiss when we needed air, and I could felt his hot breath as he whispered huskily into my ear, "Daisuke, tell me immediately when you're ready, I want you so badly." I blushed furiously this time. I mean come one, he was frikkin hot!!

Before we left, I wore the special pendant that almost never left me. It was a family heirloom, given to me by mom when I was but a small child. It was extremely precious to me, and I dared not think what would happen if I were to lose it. The jewel was a crimson ruby, and it had a mystical property. The gem's color would change to whatever color the wearer's eyes.

"Come one Dai," said Dark as we started to leave, after locking the door, I ran up to him and clung to him affectionately. When we were outside, snow was still falling delicately fro the sky. Kids were building snowmen, some banded together to build simple snow castles, and numerous other kids were having a snowball fight.

We trod through the blanket of snow carefully, taking caution not to accidentally step on the kids who were making snow angels. Suddenly I felt something brush against my leg, and I looked back to see a brunette running up to me.

"Sorry about that, my bad," the small kid apologized once more when he was nearer. I knelt down and passed the ball to him, patting him on the head, "It's okay, just be careful next time."

The boy smiled and nodded, he was a cute kid, and awfully polite too, (much to Dark's annoyance, he kept glaring at the kid…Aww my Dark is jealous).

The kid then flashed a question that caught me completely off guard, "Hey, are you two a couple or something?"

I half heartedly want to lie, but then I realized that it would be wrong and disrespectful towards Dark. Instead I beamed and said, "Yup, we're madly in love with each other."

I expected the kid to be disgusted with us and run off, but instead he smiled and said, "Great, because you two look great together."

Dark and I looked at him with astonishment, and then laughed together.

"Well, I gotta go now," said the kid, he ran off a few steps and then stopped to turn back, "You should come play with me and my other friends sometime."

I stood up and said, "Sure kid, we'll drop by as soon as we get the chance."

As he waved us good bye, Dark managed to hail a cab. I though about the kid just now, how he accepted Dark and I, even though we were slightly different from most guys, we were still human. If a kid could accept a gay couple, why couldn't everyone else? Casting aside unhappy thoughts, I then focused on the party, as we were now at the mansion's entrance.

Dark pressed the doorbell button and the automated gate immediately flung open. Looks like they were expecting us. We walked on the stone pavement that stretched towards the mansion itself.

To the far right was the garden and beside it a large green house, the twin's mother loved taking care of plants, she enjoyed admiring different plants and flowers. She had a green house built so that she could grow flowers of every season. As it was winter, the only plants left were in the green house. The trees stood solemnly, leafless, while the other plants were unseen, covered in white snow.

To the far left was the swimming pool, tennis court and the gym. Though obviously they were barely used due to the frigid chill of the air, in fact the water in the swimming pool had to be drained to prevent it from freezing over.

Most of the people considered winter as the season of rest and relaxation, many families stayed at home all winter, infrequently going anywhere else, except for work of course. It was the season when the normal hustle and bustle was barely present, the whole town took on a new face, presenting itself as a tranquil, quiet place.

When I was done thinking, Dark knocked on the door a few times, and almost immediately we heard a voice saying, "Oh, you're here, come on in the door's unlocked." I faintly heard the suspicious sound of giggling, but I had barely enough time to register it as Dark opened the door and we were greeted unexpectedly.

"SURPRISE!!" yelled Risa, Riku, Takeshi, Mio, Krad and Satoshi together, throwing confetti at us. I was really surprised and at a totally loss for words; Dark however was grinning as he pulled me inside, he then pointed at a banner hanging across the room with the words /Daisuke & Dark forever/ on it.

I could already feel the slight tinge of red on my cheeks (haha, man I blush too easily). We were led linto the dining hall, where all sorts of exquisite food were displayed in a gorgeous fashion. Even looking at it made it mouth-wateringly good. Before an of us attacked the dining table, Mio took the opportunity to speak.

"First and foremost, we'd like to congratulate Dark and Daisuke for getting together. We threw this party just for you, so let's get the part started!"

Everyone cheered her words, and then we took our seats, taking in the scrumptious aroma before devouring the food. I realized yet again that Dark's flirtatious personality would never waver in the slightest way. He took a spoonful of food and leaned towards me," Say Ahh Dai-chan."

Well, who could resist a smexy bishie feeding you food? I opened my mouth obediently and ate the food gratefully. Suddenly I widened my eyes when I felt Dark's hand rubbing my crotch enjoyably.

I surreptitiously glared at him, and he looked at me with an innocent look, but deep in his eyes I could see an undeniable hunger, an almost desperate, pleading hunger. I sighed heavily, feeling guilty and upset at not being able to satisfy his 'needs'. Dark seemed to notice what I was brooding about, and he smiled beautifully and gave me a reassuring kiss.

After dinner, all of us went to find something to do. Krad and Takeshi were playing on the PS3, it was a gift to the twins from their uncle, and naturally they couldn't refuse, though they seldom even play on it.

"Take that Krad!" said Takeshi, who was apparently winning. Krad snorted, "Oh yeah? Well your winning streak ends here, reporter boy!"

I saw Riku looking at them and waving her head, "Boys will be boys."

Satoshi was chatting with Risa contently, occasionally sipping tea or eyeing Krad. He and Risa were also fiddling with, what else? Tarot Cards. Risa was in her element, absolutely delighted to meet someone who dabbled in fortune telling.

Riku went to surf the web on the computer, she was probably searching for sports things, that girl can be such a tomboy of sorts sometimes, but she's definitely loved by everyone that way.

Mio was engrossed in her Blackberry cell phone, I could never bring myself to believe how fast she could type on those tiny buttons. She sat beside the two fortune readers, and she seemed to focused on the cell phone that she didn't tease Risa about her obsession.

Dark and I, on the other hand were in the art room, where a plethora of beauteous artworks were displayed. Naturally I was drooling over them.

"Look Dark! That's the painting of the Winged-Unicorn, and that's "Ice and Snow". And woah, that's the statue of Adonis!"

Dark chuckled at my enthusiasm, he put his hand around my waist as I admired the famous Agate Links. "Don't wear yourself out Daisuke, we have plenty of time to see the artworks." I then giggled, "Yeah I know but I'm just so excited about it."

"You know," I said as I walked towards another artwork, "With all these famous artworks, I'm kinda surprised that there hasn't been a single robbery here." I looked at Dark and saw his pondering expression, which was quite funny, "Well," Dark started explaining, "From what I know, this mansion is equipped with the latest security system, it's so top-notched that only a phantom thief can infiltrate this mansion."

"I see……wait, a phantom thief?!" Both of us laughed at his amusing joke.

I suddenly yawned, and I finally noticed how tired I was, "Oh man, I didn't think I would be that tired." Dark gave me that I-told-you-so look, and I pouted, which made Dark laugh hysterically (sweat drop). I decided that I needed a walk outside alone, to get some fresh air. So I told Dark, and he nodded, either agreeing with my decision or granting me permission, I couldn't tell.

Before I ran off, Dark held my hand and said, "Daisuke, be back soon." A smile appeared on my face (I know it sounds weird since I can't see my own face, but just bear with me) as I said, "Don't worry Dark, I won't be long."

But apparently he wasn't done. He pulled me into his arms and locked lips with me. His hand held my cheek while the other was pulling me closer, both of my hands were tightly around his waist. Dark's head bobbed up and down as he kissed me, and I returned it with equal passion, our tongues brushing against each other as if thy had minds of their own.

"Daisuke, are you here?" Riku slowly opened the door and peered inside, we broke away from our kiss immediately, acting as if everything was normal. To our dismay it failed, as Riku blushed and stuttered, "O-oh, I'm, I'm sor-ry to disturb you guys." She then quickly closed the door, leaving us a bit disoriented.

But I then snapped back into reality, "Oh right, fresh air…Well I should go now, see ya later Dark." He waved goodbye, and I sped off.

I walked through the door and past the others in the living room, they were too busy to notice me turning the knob and exiting the mansion. I sighed a heavy sigh when I was out in the open, stretching my arms as I started walking about. Looking at my watch, I saw the time was half past seven, the creeping sun had already descended into the abyss, plunging the world into the silent night.

Though I could still hear and feel the chilling sound of a wintry gust, I immediately felt refreshed after breathing there. I sat on a bench and watched the snow falling. The truth is it never gets boring.

Five minutes had passed and I decided it was probably time to go inside, least Dark becomes anxious. As I did, the sound of clay crashing echoed through my head, I felt a strange numbness spreading throughout my body, followed by unconscious. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the sight of two hideous girls.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

A/N: Okay I know I said that there was only one chapter left but the truth is once I got it into the computer I discovered that it was too long for one chappie so I split them. So this is, yes, the last chapter of Disgruntled Past Stormy Future.

* * *

Dark's POV:

Almost 20 minutes had passed. Where was Daisuke? I was strolling about anxiously. _Pull yourself together Dark! You're acting like a total nitwit,_ I thought to myself. I'd promised Daisuke some space and obeyed his wishes to be a lone for a while, but who the hell takes 20 minutes for some bloody fresh air?!

I couldn't take it anymore, and burst out of the door, "DAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIISUUUUUKEEE!!" I was horribly dismayed when a certain redhead did not come running into my arms.

"Dai-chan, where are you…?" I inquired; worry flooding my voice, "Daisuke…you okay? Where are you?" I then started searching for him, frantically running everywhere. I looked in every nook and cranny, leaving nothing out of mind. He couldn't have entered the mansion, because if he did I would definitely notice.

The cold was getting to me and shivered. Suddenly I stepped on what seemed to be shards of broken clay, and any sane person would be at least suspicious of that.

I almost jumped when I heard my cell phone beeping, and the frown, who would text message me at this time when I was too busy finding Daisuke? Oh right it might be from Daisuke.

I flipped open my cell phone hastily and sighed impatiently when the number wasn't Daisuke's. Regardless I read the message.

"To Dark, the boy with violet eyes, no you'll have no doubt realized that something unfortunate has befallen to your poor Daisuke. I'm giving you an important opportunity, come to the abandoned ware house, you know which one, if you still wish to see him intact. Do come, after all it's been years a since we last chatted."

I almost threw my cell phone and smashing it into a thousand pieces. Curses flew from my mouth and I shouted the most vulgar of swears. I knew who the person who sent the text message. I knew who took Daisuke away, and I wasn't going to let ANYTHING bad happen to Daisuke. I went back to the mansion and burst through the door, the freezing wind gushing in.

"Guys……GUYS!" I yelled out to get everyone's attention, everyone abruptly stopped whatever they were doing and turned back to see me, I then looked at them with a grim expression.

They immediately put up a serious countenance to show that I had their attention, "What's wrong Dark," asked Krad as he hastily put down the game controller, "Is something wrong? Did anything happen?"

I took a deep breath, and explained, "Daisuke's been……Daisuke's been kidnapped."

Those words elicited gasps of shock and concern, I was quickly bombarded with questions like where was he, how did it happen, what were they supposed to do, etc. The tension in the air grew, no one was laughing or taking the matter as a joke. When I was serious I was DEADLY serious.

I raised my hand, and thankfully they knew what it meant and quieted down. "Like I said, Daisuke's been kidnapped, but don't worry, no matter what I'm gonna' get him back, this I swear to you all."

Before any of them could blurt out an objection, I turned around and burst out the door once more.

(Mean while Risa screamed as she came to an epiphany, "OMFG I can't believe this!! I just went to consult my tarot cards again and I found out that the cards didn't mean 'today's a great day to throw a party', they meant ,'don't you dare throw a party tonight coz chances are one of your friends is going to be kidnapped'. Meh, my bad. Wait…why are you guys looking at me like that…why are you guys…AHHHH I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't hit me!! Noooo –"And Risa got what she deserved, but don't worry she isn't dead. Meh.)

* * *

Daisuke's POV:

Ugh…I opened my eyes to see only darkness, my head was pulsing with pain, and it felt like something was exploding from the inside. I wiggled around, discovering that I was bound tightly with ropes, my hands and legs tied to a wooden chair.

I heard myself groaning, the pain in my head making me weak. The memory of what happened rushed into my mind like a lighting bolt, someone had knocked me unconscious with a clay pot, judging by the sound. Later I must've been dragged like a rag doll to some dark and scary place. I shivered at the speculation of what kind of person my kidnappers might be.

Suddenly I felt the touch of another, and soon my blindfold was removed. The first thing I saw was a man. A man with cold and cruel eyes, orbs that glinted with a mischievous but nonetheless sinister gleam. He had a built figure, but he didn't obscure me from seeing his supposed lackeys. There were a few bulky men , who were obviously gangsters, judging by their tattoos and poor taste in fashion. They were talking amongst themselves, occasionally throwing a glance in my direction.

But the sight of two lackeys caught my attention, I felt like I wanted to claw their guts out. Standing at a far corner were two young girls: Meab Itch and Aima Hoar. They were smirking with a triumphant expression on their already repulsive faces. It was the first time that I felt such bloodlust.

The man before me spoke, distracting from my already fuelling anger, "Hello again Daisuke, it's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face. My name is Argentine."

I froze, well, more than before since I was constrained. That voice was as deep as a well, and it was positively familiar. Suddenly I recalled the sight of my head family, the sight of my house being destroyed right before my eyes…and the sight of the man responsible for it.

Argentine…the shadow of my past, the one who slaughtered my family, the man who robbed me of my childhood, "So…you were the one…I hope you rot in hell you fucking bastard!!" I was burning with rage and bloodlust. I wasn't myself that moment, no, I was a revenge-bent lunatic.

Argentine merely smiled, though I could sense no sincerity in it "Now, now Daisuke, there's no need for vulgar words like that, after all I brought you here for a reason."

"Well what is it?! Maybe I'll be less vulgar if you tell me the purpose behind your massacre."

Argentine started pacing, and I saw a small shining object dangling on his belt, "The very reason, Daisuke Niwa, is because you possess something I want, a desire strong enough to kill." He stopped and faced me, pointing a finger.

"That pendant of yours, the Tsubasa no Eien!" As he said the name of the pendant it shimmered brightly, and I saw Argentine shifting uncomfortably.

I gathered the courage to ask him, "If you wanted this pendant so badly, why didn't you kill me and take it when you had the chance?"

"A good point, Mr. Niwa, the Tsubasa no Eien is a priceless piece of jewelry, because of its remarkable gleam and mysterious magical properties. You know very well that the pendant changes with the wearer's eyes, but there's more: If the Tsubasa no Eien is taken away from its current wearer by force, it will immediately lose its shine and become a useless stone. That's why I kept you alive for so long, to persuade you to give it to me willingly. There are many out there who would pay any price to possess the Tsubasa no Eien."

I found myself scoffing, "Well that's too bad then, because you'll never obtain this. You might as well kill me now, because anything you try or say will fail."

I expected him to frown angrily or something, but instead he smirked devilishly, "Oh? Well I beg to differ Daisuke; did you really think I kidnapped you with the intention of leaving empty-handed now did you? Very soon you'll be begging me to take the Tsubasa no Eien.

* * *

Dark's POV:

Argentine. That bastard. Up till now I've tried to forget him, to forget the life that I had to deal with. And now he's come back to haunt me. In the cold fury of the blizzard, I ran tirelessly to the abandoned warehouse that I once always went to in the past. The cold cut to my already aching bones, the ware house was miles away; but the thought of Daisuke, the thought of my poor Dai-chan, helpless in Argentine's grasp pressed me on.

The sight of the building slowly came into sight, and to everyone else who had seen it would assume that it was an ordinary abandoned warehouse. But in fact it was the frequent gathering place of Argentine's gang. From the distance I could see a dim luminescence in the building, and that was enough reassurance for me.

When I was near enough I kicked the door open, "ARGENTINE!!" A figure slowly turned around to see me, a man with an authoritative yet also sinister air about him. He looked at me with cold eyes, smirking while I glared back at him with furious eyes.

I realized that he wasn't alone, a few other gang members were eyeing me cautiously, they seemed ready to pounce on me if anything were to happen to Argentine.

Surprisingly, I wasn't surprised to see Aima and Meab there, those devious duo fit right in Argentine's gang. But that didn't mean I wasn't furious with them, I pointed a finger at them and said," You're dead meat."

I quickly reverted my attention back at Argentine, and this time I saw someone behind him, seemingly tired o a chair, our eyes met, and the person shouted my name, "DARK!!"

It was Daisuke. I glared at Argentine, "You frikkin' monster! Let him go NOW!!" A frown creased his face, and I sensed that he was slightly annoyed, "Now Dark, you should be more polite, I will tolerate none of this rudeness from you. Besides, is that anyway to speak to me? Your father?"

* * *

Daisuke's POV:

Argentine's words echoed in my mind. _Besides, is that anyway to speak to me? Your father?_

I was appalled, shocked, and at a total loss for words. Dark was…Dark was the son of the man who killed my entire family. I then recalled Satoshi's warning, _You will also discover that Dark isn't who he appears to be…I'm not saying he's bad news, just that he has a side that he reveals to no one. _

I couldn't help myself and started the water works. All those memories we made, were those just lies? Every time he said he loved me, were those lies too?

"Dark……" I managed to utter despite my weeping, "Is it true? Are you Argentine's…son?" I stared at him weakly, waiting for his reply.

Dark fought hard not to look at me directly, his face betraying his guilty feelings. He opened his mouth, reluctantly, "Yes, I am, Daisuke. I'm the son of the one who……took your family away from you." Hearing that from Dark himself was harder than I thought.

"Hmm? Why do I sense reluctance in your voice, Dark my boy?" said Argentine sardonically, "You seem to be ashamed of being my son."

Dark snorted, "Oh stop being so sarcastic, who'd be proud to be your son? You rob people of their future and lives……mom and I had to constantly cover up your stupid mistakes. Not only did we had to put up with the constant death threats, mom always had to stay up till you came back to make sure you were all right. You may be my parent but you're not my dad! I hate you!!"

"It truly breaks my heart to hear you say that Dark," said Argentine in his usual sarcastic tone, "I called you here with the intention of persuading you to join me."

"In your dreams, freak," answered Dark plainly, he then crossed eyes with me, casting away his anger and looking at me benevolently, "My sweet, sweet, Dai-chan…I'm truly, really sorry I didn't tell you before, I just didn't want anything to come between us, that's why I kept it a secret. And even if he's my father, I've already long decided to cut ties with him……That's why I saved you when he destroyed your home."

My heart softened as he continued, "I love you Dai, and nothing's gonna stop me from loving until the end of time." I could feel the very sincerity in those words, tears of bittersweet fell from my eyes; I managed a smile as I said, "Thank you…my Dark Angel."

Argentine had the nerve to interrupt us, "That's all very sweet you two, but now is the time for you, Daisuke Niwa, to give me the Tsubasa no Eien."

I spat at him, "In your dreams, freak."

Argentine's smile faded, "I was afraid that it would come to this, I was hoping that we could negotiate peacefully. Unfortunately it seems that I'll have to resort to drastic measures."

He clicked his fingers, and like sharks attracted to blood the gang members swarmed Dark, beginning their ruthless beating. "Don't bother resisting Dark, because if you do, I'll make sure Daisuke dies slowly and painfully, pendant or no pendant."

Argentine's words were deadly serious, and Dark apparently believed him. He offered no resistance, willingly letting the gang members beat him up.

"Dark!" I yelled out in terror, I wanted to run to his side but the bonds held in me place. Argentine turned his back to the spectacle, ignoring the sound of his son yelling in pain. He faced me, his expression as placid as the sea, "Now, Dark's fate lies solely in your hands…tied hands that it. Relinquish the Tsubasa no Eien to me and I'll order them to stop. Disobey my wishes……and I'll make sure you see Dark's corpse being fed to the dogs!" Argentine let out a maniacal, triumphant (and traditional) evil laugh.

I knew that I had no choice, "Okay…I -"

"No Daisuke!!" interrupted Dark despite the pain he was in, "Daisuke don't listen to him, he'll just kill me AND you after he gets what he wants. Don't give in……Daisuke." Daisuke stared into my eyes before the gang members intensified their beating. They forced him onto the ground, kicking him senseless in almost every part of his body.

"What an impudence," scoffed Argentine, "Now Daisuke, make your choice."

I took a deep breath, bracing myself, "I choose…I choose THIS!!" I broke free of the ropes which I cut just now, and plunged the pocket knife into his stomach mercilessly (remember the shining thing dangling down his belt?) drawing blood and a shocked expression from him. "How…how dare you,…" said Argentine through gasps of pain, I made no hesitation to push the razor sharp knife deeper, casing him to scream in pain as he fell backwards onto the ground.

Suddenly the tables were turned, as a certain blue haired Commander General burst into the scene, holding a black revolver in his hand. He aimed at Argentine, and gestured the other hand for his fellow police officers to swarm the place. Some of them demanded that the gang members cease their beating, and since they did not carry any guns themselves, the gang members forced to obey.

Two officers cornered Meab and Aima, and apparently they said something snippy because they were both hit squarely in the face by the two officers (okay that was a bit cruel but honestly they deserved it).

Satoshi's eyes were fixed on the bleeding Argentine, "Don't expect mercy Argentine, especially from me. Do you even now how much your head's worth? We've been tracking you for months now, and now I've finally caught you, cuff 'em boys."

Obeying the Commander General, the police officers quickly placed hand cuffs on the criminals, and lead them out of the warehouse single file. Each of them had grumpy expressions, but none had the hateful countenance like Argentine had, though he was still suffering from his injury, he struggled against Satoshi's grip. Before he left the building though, I heard him say, "Looks like you win, Daisuke Niwa."

I heard Dark groaning and snapped back to reality, rushing to his side, "Dark!" I exclaimed as I saw his wounds. The gangsters were remorseless.

"Dark……You're really really hurt," I said, trying to hold my tears back, "How could he…how could a father do this to his son?"

I felt bad. I felt that all of this was somehow my fault. If I did not have the Tsubasa no Eien in the first place, Argentine would not have gone to such lengths to get it. Maybe that's why he was so cruel towards Dark. And if I had just obeyed Argentine and given him the pendant, then Dark wouldn't have been beaten up into such a state: Bruised all over along with probably dozens of broken bones and joints.

The waterworks started. I felt pathetic, I felt stupid. I felt like a total wimp, just like the times when I cut myself with the razor, drowning my sorrows in my own blood. Suddenly I felt a hand brushing away my tears and touching my cheek, my sobs subsided as I listened to a sweet, sweet voice.

"Dai…suke…don't cry anymore. It's…okay, everything is fine…" The purple haired boy paused for breath, "I want……I wanna see that…bright smile again…cutie." I managed a laugh, despite his injuries Dark was still so flirtatious, so sweet, and so kind to me.

I obeyed his wish, and smiled to him, putting all my feelings into it. In a flurry the magic of the Tsubasa no Eien was unleashed: Red, phantom-like feathers burst out of the incandescent pendant. The magical feathers engulfed us as I held Dark close to me. I closed my eyes to shield them from the bright light.

As the magic subsided, I felt strangely refreshed; all of my fatigue seemed to vanish. When I examined Dark, I discovered that his body was free of his previous injuries. Two gorgeous violet eyes stared at me, full of life and energy. "Well, that was a surprise," said Dark, who then wore a sad face, "Daisuke…about me being Argentine' son, and –"

I stopped him with a finger, "It's okay Dark, you don't need to say anything…I'm just glad that you're all right." We embraced tightly, both glad that it was all over. I then pressed my lips against his, my arms coiling around him, he looked at me happily and kissed me back passionately, his tongue eager to explore my mouth once more, and quickly felt his icy hands fondling with my nipples.

We were just about to have sex there, had it not been for Satoshi, "I'm sure that you two are both glad that all of this is over." He seemed to be oblivious to what we were doing, dressed in classy and elegant police uniform, he continued, "I've contacted Risa and the others, and filled them in on everything, Argentine's capture is a boon to all of us, the community will be much safer. You two have indirectly assisted us with his capture, and I'll make sure that you are rewarded for this. But for now, shall I take you home?"

I smiled at him, "Sure." We were soon on our way…towards home.

Owari.

A/N: Hmm, weird ending, haha but I was out of ideas, and I thought simple was the best. Love it? Hate it? Your reviews are all very much appreciated, thanks.


End file.
